What Happens in Aspen Lasts in Reefside
by Serena Thorn
Summary: [PRDT] It's Christmas vacation and the Rangers are in Aspen with a few of their friends. Will some grow closer or will they fall away? Caton, CK, TK
1. Reefside

Disclaimer: The concept is mine, the rest belongs to Disney.

_A/N: This time the Cassidy/Mercer relationship is taken up a notch. Alright, a few notches. This one taking place during a winter holiday in Aspen organized by Anton himself. Oh, and if you're looking for morphs and battles, etc. this isn't that kind of story. Hope you enjoy!_

---

"I can't believe we're actually going to Aspen," Conner said as he sat with the others at Hayley's Cyberspace.

"Yeah, I know," Ethan said as he looked to Trent. "How'd you convince your dad to do this?"

"I didn't," the mostly white clad young man answered. "He just said he wanted to get out of Reefside for a while and asked if you guys would be interested."

"Did he really think we'd say no?" Kira asked him, her honey brown eyes shimmering with her disbelief.

Trent only shrugged with a slight laugh. "I don't know, but he's glad we're all going. Really."

"Any idea why he asked Cassidy and Devin to come with?" Conner asked as he watched them come into the Cybercafé.

"Well, there's supposed to be this snow boarding thing up there and when Cassidy overheard she asked if they could come along to film and he agreed."

"Are you sure we have everything?" Cassidy asked Devin as they continued towards their table.

While it was true this trip was only for four days and three nights, it seemed Cassidy was bringing enough to last her a month and it was obvious as Devin sank into a chair from having been the one to load her luggage into her car. Though he had been thankful for the driver's help in moving her things from her car to the car Anton had arranged for them to ride to the airport in.

"Yeah, Cass, everything's in the trunk," he answered.

"Even the camera?" she asked suddenly, fearing that it could freeze.

"No, that's here," he told her as he lifted what would be his carry-on for the plane.

"So who has our plane tickets?" the young woman dressed in pink and white asked as she looked to Trent.

"I do," Anton said as he walked in. For once he was out of his usual suit and tie, instead wearing a pair of dark slacks and a dark green, long sleeved, form fitting sweater. "Are we all here?" he asked as he glanced around.

"Guess we all are now," Tommy answered as he came in, seeing the others.

"Good then," he said confidentially as he turned to him. "Here is yours," he told him as he handed him both his plane ticket and the ticket for his rental car.

"Thanks, man," he told him.

Anton walked over and handed out the other tickets. He had arranged for three rental cars in Aspen, one for himself, one for Tommy and another for Trent, leaving the others to decide whom they wanted to ride with from the airport to the ski lodge.

He knew some of the treatments he had been using to keep Mesogog at bay had been successful thus far. Granted there was no true telling just when that fact would change, Anton was still confident he would be in control throughout this vacation.

"When's our flight?" Cassidy asked.

"In about three hours," Anton answered as he glanced to his watch.

"Shouldn't we be going then?" he heard the young woman dressed in yellow and black seated beside his son ask.

"Soon, yes."

"Alright!" the tall, slim, dark haired young man dressed in red and blue said as they began to stand.

"Just a few rules first," Anton said loudly enough for them all to hear as they started for the doors. When they stopped and turned to him, he continued, "One, no one goes off alone. Two, no side trips. When we get to Aspen you are to go directly from the airport to the lodge. Finally, if you decide to leave the lodge for any reason make sure either Dr. Oliver or I know where you're going. Is that understood?"

"Don't worry, Dr. M, you can trust us," Ethan told him with a smile.

The other students agreed in unison.

"You wanted them to come along," Tommy told him quietly with a knowing smile.

Anton sighed to his black clad friend, but soon looked to the others and asked, "Are you sure you've got everything? There's no turning back once we're in the cars that are waiting for us outside."

"I'm good" and "I've got all I need," resounded from each of the future travelers and with that all were soon on their way to the airport.

"Finally," Conner sighed as he plopped down into his seat in the middle of the center row of seats in first class, watching the others come closer as he waited for company from his friends.

Ethan was the first to join him, Devin just a few travelers behind.

"This is gonna be so awesome, guys," he told them. Just think about all those cold babes we'll get to warm up."

Ethan sighed and smiled while nodding his approval. Devin enjoying the notion equally.

"Dream on, guys," Tommy told them as he took his seat at the end of the row.

"We're just having some fun, Dr. O," Ethan told him.

"Uh huh," he said skeptically with a subtle laugh. He knew they would be a hand full, he just couldn't believe they were starting so soon.

"So what are we gonna do first?" Conner asked, deciding to change the subject.

"I already want food," Devin chimed as he sat beside him.

"I can't wait to see their cyber café. I hear the signals up there are awesome," Ethan told them.

Conner rolled his eyes. "Dude, is that all you ever think about? There's skiing, snow boarding, ski bunnies. I have no idea where to begin when I get there."

"Conner, there's still more to Aspen than those things," Kira told him as she took her seat near a window just across the aisle from him.

"Like what?" he asked her.

"Aspen's a pretty big place, you should at least consider something more than the women," she told him.

"Kira's got a point," Trent said as he managed to hear their conversation from a few rows away, a number of passengers keeping him from his seat.

"Whatever, man," Conner replied with a shake of his head.

Within seconds with other passengers securing their bags in the overhead compartments were keeping Cassidy from getting to her seat as well.

She was supposed to have been sitting with Kira and Trent was supposed to be sitting with his father, but with this amount of people taking so much time it was seeming impossible for that happen.

"Move!" she cried out to a few people in front of her. She was greeted only with filthy looks.

"And here I thought I was the one who needed to get laid," Conner muttered to Ethan who only laughed.

"How did you ever get that thing approved?" Cassidy demanded to the young woman ahead of her who was trying to shove her oversized luggage into the overhead compartment.

"I'm screwing the pilot, how do you think?" the tall, slender bleached blonde asked sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"I'd believe it," she said under her breath.

"What was that?" the woman demanded.

"I said I'd believe it," she repeated so the woman could hear it, her own blue orbs narrowed into the other woman's.

Sensing a fight was about to break out across from him, Trent spoke up. "Cassidy, I've got an idea."

"What?" she snapped, growing more irritated with those ahead of her.

"Why don't we trade seats?"

"I think Trent's right," Anton spoke from his seat, having seen what was going on. "It doesn't seem as though you will be able to get to your actual seat right now and by the time you can the plane is likely to be in the air."

Seeing how close she was to his and how close he could be to hers, she found herself wanting to agree. "You're sure?" she asked both of them.

"May as well. It'll get us to Aspen faster, right?" Kira asked with a smile.

Cassidy gave a soft laugh and started walking again, this time towards what would have been Trent's seat.

"Hey," Trent told Kira as he took the seat beside her. "Sorry about this, but -"

"No, it's okay," she told him with a soft smile. "Besides, I don't think I could've taken Cassidy talking for the next couple of hours straight."

Trent laughed. Both out of thankfulness and understanding.


	2. The Flight

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own PR. Sucks for me, I know.

_A/N: If you're just here for the high rating, you're going to be waiting another few chapters. Otherwise, enjoy the rest of the flight._

---

"Can I ask you something, Dr. Mercer?" Cassidy asked him almost as soon as he took his seat beside her once having secured her carry-on luggage in the overhead compartment.

"Sure," Cassidy," he answered as he shifted slightly in his seat to face her as much as he could.

"Why aren't we flying to Aspen on a private plane?"

"I suppose the simple answer is because I don't have one," he answered, slightly surprised by her question.

"How's that possible?"

Fighting a laugh, he answered, "I assume it must have slipped my mind to purchase one."

"It just doesn't make sense to me. That great house, your car, the cars we rode to the airport in, yet you don't have a plane."

"Perhaps I prefer to spend my time on the ground," he heard himself say. Soon relieved to see the satisfaction and understanding in her eyes.

"So why did you want to get away from Reefside this week? And why have all of us with you?"

"Cassidy, it really is true what most of Reefside says, you will make an amazing reporter," he told her, this time unable to suppress a soft smile to her.

"Aw, thanks," she told him with a smile that spread across her face.

He nodded as his smile had yet to fade. "Reefside wasn't where I felt I needed to be and I knew that I wasn't the only one feeling the need to get away. Though I had originally intended it to only be Trent and myself, but Conner and Ethan overheard Trent and I speaking. Then they told the others and though Tommy tried to discourage them, it did little good."

"Then I overheard and had Devin pester you to let us come along," she added, disappointment now creeping into her soft voice. Though not even she knew why she felt disappointed in herself. She was a reporter, by getting him to agree to this she would already be in town for the competition. Why should she feel guilty for wanting the story?

He nodded. "Though it seems to be going well so far."

"Has anyone thanked you for this yet?"

He paused, seemingly searching his memory, but the answer was no.

Reading that in his expression, Cassidy stated, "Well then let me be the first. Thanks for this, Dr. Mercer. I know we all appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Cassidy." His soft smile returned and was soon met with her own.

"Oh, man, this is so cool!" Conner beamed to the young men on either side of him as looked at one of the lodge's brochures again, this time reading it. "Check out these hot tubs!"

"This is gonna be one awesome week!" Ethan chimed.

"Mmmm, ski bunnies in bikinis," Devin purred.

"Guys, you know that's not part of the vacation," Tommy stated, though he knew it was no use.

"Pay no attention to Mr. 'I'm not getting any because my girlfriend couldn't come with us,'" Conner told Devin. Devin only laughed.

"Conner!" Tommy called, not seeing the humor.

This time Conner and Ethan joined in Devin's laughter.

"Come on, Dr. O, you had to know one of us was gonna hear you talking to her at some point," Ethan stated.

Tommy rolled his eyes. It had been Conner who had overheard part of his most recent conversation with Kim. He had asked if she could get off work to join them, but it was up to her to train her students for their upcoming gymnastics competition since her coaching partner was on her own vacation. He was disappointed, but understood.

Trent tried to ignore the others and turned his attention to Kira. "Have you seen this?" he asked as he held open another page of the thin booklet.

"An open mike?!" she asked excitedly. "I can't wait! I've got so many new songs I want to do. I have no idea which one I'll choose, but thanks."

"Well, if you want someone to sort of test them out on, I wouldn't mind," he volunteered. He was rewarded with a smile from his friend.

"What are you looking the most forward to when we get to Aspen?" Cassidy asked her former substitute teacher.

"The seclusion and relaxation as well as seeing the competition. What are you looking the most forward to?"

She shrugged. "The snow, the scenery and of course the competition. I don't really know what else, I've never been to Aspen before. Have you?"

"A few times, yes."

"With Trent?"

"Only once. Two Christmases ago, if I remember correctly."

"How was it?"

"It was work. I'm not entirely sure where Trent was for most of it, but I was on a working vacation."

"Another expedition, I assume?" she asked with a slight laugh.

"Something like that, yes."

"And?"

"There wasn't much to be found, we discovered."

"Dinosaurs gave you a cold reception, huh?" she joked, wanting to see him laugh. It worked.

"You could say that," he answered as his laughter subsided only slightly.

"Are Cassidy and your dad joking?" Ethan asked Trent as they laughed together again over something else.

"Looks like," he answered, feeling confused as to how. But his confusion quickly faded as he went back to talking with Kira.

"Cassidy almost never jokes," Devin commented.

"Well, Anton did used to be pretty laid back," Tommy chimed. "Maybe this trip's just helping him to remember that."

"How long do you think it'll be before she talks him into an interview?" Conner asked Devin.

"She's probably already tried. Maybe that's what they're laughing about."

Though in truth what had them laughing now was that Cassidy had paraphrased Trent's question to his father from a few weeks before.

"I'm not sure any of you would consider there to be a way to make brussel sprouts edible," he answered, somehow unable to contain his laughter as Cassidy laughed with him at knowing he was right.

The plane landed safely in Aspen nearly a half an hour later, both chaperones quickly realizing they needed to keep their eyes on Conner and Devin before they ran off and into the airport.

It was obvious both young men were anxious to start their vacation, but were soon ordered to take their seats once again by both their mentor and their former substitute teacher.

"Come on, Dr. O," Ethan whined seconds later.

"Sit," Tommy ordered, pointing a seemingly parental finger at him and the seat.

"Now?" Conner pleaded as more passengers had emerged from the plane a minute later.

"Take a seat, Conner," Anton warned.

"But -" Devin began.

"Come on, Devin, it's not so bad," Cassidy stated from her seat.

"I would've thought you would want to get down to baggage claim," Kira said skeptically.

"I do, but running down there now won't change the fact they probably haven't even unloaded our stuff yet."

"Can we at least get our stuff our of the overhead bins then?" Conner asked.

Tommy rolled his eyes, but answered, "Fine."

It was still several minutes before they were all able to make their way into the airport, but once they did each of the students began to pair up with whomever they had decided to ride to the hotel with. Soon in search of their drivers.

"So who's riding with whom?" Kira asked as she looked to Tommy.

"Anton said we'd get to make that choice ourselves," he answered.

"Okay," she said with a shrug.

"I can't believe Mercer wouldn't let me have a car, this is so bogus," Conner said as he walked over to join them.

"Conner, you'll be fine," Tommy told him, the chaperone title now beginning to slightly take its toll. "Would you rather ride with me or Trent?"

"Ethan and Devin are already riding with Trent," he answered with a sigh.

"And you don't want to ride with Anton," he finished.

"Cassidy is. I guess since they were already on the plane together and he survived that it makes sense."

Tommy couldn't help but laugh slightly. "Alright, then I guess I'm ready when you two are," he said as he looked to the students who were quickly following.

"Aspen, here we come, baby!" Ethan shouted as he climbed into the silver sedan Trent was driving.

"Oh yeah!" Devin added as he took a seat in the back.


	3. Is that a cabin?

Disclaimer: If I owned PR somehow I doubt this would classify as fanfiction… Just a thought.

_A/N: This fic will get more interesting, I swear. Just hang in there._

---

"Where did all these cars come from?" Cassidy asked Anton as they found themselves in a traffic jam just minutes after leaving the airport.

"I suppose we waited too long to leave," he answered as they sat, waiting for the cars ahead to move.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, blaming herself for having brought so much luggage that it caused them to leave nearly a half an hour after the others.

"Why? You haven't done anything wrong."

"If I hadn't brought so many things we could've left sooner," she told him.

"You're forgetting how long it took for the car rental service to find my reservation. If anyone's to blame here, it's them. Or me for arranging all this."

"How about we make a deal?"

"What sort of deal?"

"If I'm not allowed to blame myself for this than you shouldn't be either. Especially not when they did mess up with the car there for a while," she replied with a smile.

Anton sighed as he realized she wouldn't let him feel sorry for himself. But he didn't reply with anything more than a smile to her just then.

"If all this is in your dad's name then how are we supposed to check in?" Conner asked Trent when they got to the lodge.

"Anton and I figured one of us would get stuck in traffic on the way here. I'll take care of it," Tommy stated as he walked towards the line at the lobby's counter.

"Man, look at this place," Devin sighed as he glanced all around the enormous, warmly lit lobby.

"I know, it's awesome," Kira replied as her own tone mirrored the amazement in her friend's.

"Hi," they all heard two scantily clad young women say as they walked by, their eyes focused on Conner and Trent.

"Hello," Conner told them with a smile as he looked them over, Trent having to restrain him from following them.

"Conner, pick your tongue up off the floor before you trip over it," Kira scolded.

Ethan and Devin only laughed at the sad look on their friend's face.

"But they're what I'm here for," he pleaded.

"Forget it," Tommy said as he returned, handing out the room keys to his students, holding onto Anton's and Cassidy's for when they arrived. Looking around to the others, he stated, "Remember what Anton told you, none of you are to wander off on your own unless you've informed me of him, when he gets here, of where you're going."

"Awesome," Kira said when Tommy handed her the key card to her room. "A room all to myself!"

"Until Cassidy gets here, yes," he told her. "Devin and Ethan, you're rooming together as are you, Conner and Trent," he continued as he handed them their cards.

"What about you and Dr. Mercer?" Ethan asked.

"Must be cozy," Devin commented softly with a laugh to Conner. Conner had to fight a laugh of his own at that.

"I heard that," Tommy told them with a sigh." He and I have our own rooms here. Consider it a chaperone perk. Anyway, all I ask is that you try to find ways of having fun that will not get you in trouble or in jail because I will not be bailing anyone out. Neither will Anton. So Ethan, that means no rigging anything within the casino -"

"Dr. O, I'm not even twenty-one," Ethan said in an innocent tone.

"I mean it," he insisted. "Also, as Ethan pointed out, you're all under twenty-one, no drinking and no gambling."

Meanwhile in hopes of finding a shortcut to the lodge since the traffic had only gotten worse since it had begun snowing, Anton had taken an earlier exit off the highway. He had thought he was going in the right direction but as night was quickly approaching and the lodge nowhere in sight he knew he had been wrong.

But in the distance he was soon seeing what looked to be a cabin. Its lights were off, but he was hopeful the people there could at least tell them how far off track they were. Though as they continued closer to it, Anton could see there weren't any cars there. Either the owners were out, or it was abandoned.

"Let's see what we can find here," Anton stated to Cassidy as he parked the car.

Confused, she nodded and followed her former teacher.

Walking quickly ahead, Anton made it to the cabin first, peering in through the windows. Truthfully it was too dark inside to see if anyone was there, but without any cars near by and how secluded it seemed, he could only assume it was abandoned. He tried the doorknob next it turned almost too easily.

"Any chance this cabin's yours?" Cassidy asked as Anton closed the door behind them. They only took a step or two more into the dark cabin before trying to shake the cold out of their clothes.

"No, it's not, but I suppose for tonight it's ours." He felt along the wall for a light switch, finally finding a few, but none of them worked.

"You don't think we'll freeze, do you?" she asked softly, her fear beginning to get the better of her.

He only sighed in response. He wanted to tell her no, but he couldn't be sure and didn't want to lie to her.

The truth was they knew their cell phones wouldn't work, there was no heat or light in the small wooden building and even if they could find a fireplace, neither of them had a lighter or matches.

"Ow!" Cassidy cried as she bumped hard into something solid, the force nearly causing her to double over.

"What happened?" Anton asked quickly, reaching out to help steady her as his eyes began to focus in the darkness.

"I hit something," she answered, realizing it was an overstuffed chair she had run into. "You still have your cell, right?"

"We'll never get a signal here," he told her as she stood up straight.

"I know, but the display screen has a light, right? At least as much as a pen light could have?"

"Could," he stated, understanding her suggestion.

"At least that's something," Cassidy breathed as she saw her idea work well enough a second later.

"Let's see if we can find any matches near the fireplace," he said as they started walking farther into the cabin.

"Trent? I thought you'd gone to the club with the others," Kira said as she answered her room's door, finding him on the other side.

"Have you seen my dad?" he asked her.

"Not since we left the airport. Is everything okay?"

"I hope so. You're still rooming with Cassidy, right?"

"I'm supposed to be, but no one's seen her since the airport either."

"Thanks," he told her. He was thankful for what she had said, but he was getting more worried by the minute.

"Have you checked the lodge dining room?" she called as he began to walk down the hall.

He shook his head. "I'll check."

---

_A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will make up for it._


	4. Attraction admitted

Disclaimer: Still just a fanfic from which I am making no money. Mores the pity.

_A/N: Hmm Anton and Cassidy alone in a cabin… What's next? Not what you may think…_

---

"You'll be warmer soon, Cassidy," Anton told her soothingly as he saw her pull her pink coat tighter around her slim frame.

He had managed to find some matches in the cabin's otherwise empty kitchen and started a fire with the logs left in the fireplace.

"Are you any warmer?" she asked her handsome companion.

"A little," he answered, unable to keep from looking her over slightly as he spoke. She was beautiful, but he knew he couldn't let on that he saw it. Until a matter of weeks ago she had been his student and though she was old enough, he felt sick at how many of his fantasies had already mirrored similar settings. Especially as those fantasies had been of her.

"Guess it's a good thing we're the only ones here," Cassidy said finally as the chill began to subside a minute later. Either that or she was growing numb from the cold.

"Why do you say that?" Anton asked as he sat across from her.

"Because it means the others are safe and warm at the lodge." She knew he would be worried about Trent and wanted to do what she could to help them both feel better.

"I only wish I had booked an earlier flight. If I had -"

"It's not your fault, Dr. Mercer," she said as she moved slightly closer to him.

He almost always seemed to be feeling responsible for something horrible, most of them were used to that by now. But she hated seeing him like this.

"You had no control over this and you couldn't have known we would get stuck in traffic when we left the airport. Just be thankful we at least found this cabin."

He nodded slowly. He knew she was right, but still he couldn't help but blame himself.

"I've got an idea," she said in an upbeat tone, deciding to change the subject. "Something to take our minds off the cold and everything." She read his expression's curiosity and added, "Think I could ask you some more questions?"

He smiled. "Always the reporter."

"Is that a yes?" she asked slightly excitedly.

He glanced to the window and saw that the snow was still falling outside. "Doesn't seem like we're going anywhere any time soon. Ask away." He couldn't be sure why, but she was helping to calm his nerves and despite their circumstances he was enjoying his time with her.

"What did you really think of teaching Dr. Oliver's class?"

"Off the record?"

She paused. "Okay. Just this once."

"I expected worse. Still I'd hoped your class would have been more interested in learning, but I suppose those days have passed."

"I was interested in learning," she told him with a mock pout.

"You were interested in passing the time until you could get to the news room," he corrected with a smile.

She burst out laughing. She hadn't expected him to be paying so much attention. But then, it wasn't entirely a secret that her days often revolved around the news room. "So what was it you were interested in there?" She hadn't quite meant it the way it sounded, but at hearing it again in her mind, she knew she was curious now at both answers that could arise.

"Teaching and helping a friend," he answered truthfully, unsure she had known how she had made it sound. Even more unsure if he should give that second answer.

"Have you and Dr. Oliver always been close?" There had been some rumors flying around Reefside High that it seemed both teachers were unaware of, but she was curious now to see if this attraction was in fact one-sided.

"Not really. Especially not entirely lately." He couldn't quite understand what she was getting at, though he had an idea.

She smiled slightly, hoping that meant what she was secretly hoping it did. "And you and Ms. Randall? You two looked pretty close that first day."

"Writing a gossip column, are we?" he asked with a laugh, suddenly feeling much warmer. He wasn't sure why he was beginning to feel embarrassed, especially as it was so rare that he did, but the heat was still rising on his cheeks.

He had guessed wrong, for which she was thankful. Best to go with his idea for safety though, she decided. "I knew it'd be too obvious," she said as she rolled her eyes.

He laughed, feeling relieved that this part of the interview seemed to be over.

"Dude, are you feeling alright?" Conner asked when he saw Trent as he came back into their room.

"No one's seen my dad since the airport," he answered quickly.

"Not even Cassidy?"

"No one's seen her either. Devin blames himself since he didn't want to ride with her and I don't know what else to do."

"Have you gone to Dr. O?"

"He was on the phone," he said with a shrug. "But he did say that it's too dark now to see much of anything so to wait until morning before searching for them."

Hours had finally begun to pass within the cabin and Cassidy had continued asking Anton as many questions as she could think of. Even answering a few he had for her. But eventually they could no longer deny how tired they were growing.

Still cold and shivering slightly both laid down in front of the fire with their coats still wrapped tightly around themselves as they slumbered lightly beside one another.

But just a few hours later, Cassidy could feel herself growing colder again, her need for warmth finally waking her. She turned to the fire and saw how it had died down.

"Cassidy," Anton breathed as he watched her when he awoke next, having felt her move from where she had been lying nearly against him. He hadn't even noticed he had spoken, but he saw her turn to him from in front of the fireplace just a few feet away.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Mercer, I didn't mean to wake you. I just saw the fire dying down and decided to fix it so we wouldn't get sick."

All rational thought had left him by now, his eyes seemingly glued to the beautiful young woman as the bronzed glow from the fire seemed to wash over her. While he didn't hear the words until it was too late, he told her exactly what he was thinking. "You are so beautiful."

Cassidy's eyes widened in surprise, unsure if she had heard him correctly. "Dr. Mercer?" She was confused, but she couldn't deny that she enjoyed the compliment. Many of her classmates had told her she was hot or sexy, even cute, but Anton was the first to call her beautiful and mean it in this way.

"I'm sorry, Cassidy," he told her quickly. "I'm not sure why -"

"Did you say you think I'm beautiful?" she asked softly.

He couldn't bring himself to answer, but with how his eyes were losing themselves in the depths of hers, he didn't need to say it for her to know.

"Is this why you didn't mind being seated with me on the plane? And why you didn't mind driving me to the lodge?" she asked as she moved back to where she had been lying beside him.

Once again he felt sick at knowing how anyone else would react to this if they heard it, but he couldn't bring himself to lie to her. So he remained silent.

"And here I thought only I felt this way," she stated mostly to herself.

"You don't have to -"

"It's true. Ever since you walked into first period science." She was speaking the truth and he could see it. "I just didn't think that -"

"Perhaps we should get some more sleep," he interrupted. His eyes couldn't meet her own as he knew he was sure to find the same lust and disappointment within them.

"What?"

"It's late, Cassidy and I'd like to get an early start for the lodge in the morning should the snow let up enough."

"Goodnight then, Dr. Mercer," she told him softly as she followed his lead in lying back down, pulling her coat tighter as he had done with his own. She was hurt, more so than she knew she should have been as well as more confused than she cared to admit even to herself.

Anton hated that he had hurt her, but he feared her reaction in the morning had this gone any further. Nearly nothing about taking advantage of their dire circumstances felt right. Not when he could so easily see how it would have been if they had been at the lodge tonight. That at this moment they would both be in their separate rooms, warm, asleep and continuing to deny to themselves and each other their mutual attraction.

"Goodnight, Cassidy," he spoke almost too softly for her to hear.

She didn't reply, deciding to pretend to already be falling asleep. There was so much she wanted to say, but she knew it didn't matter then.

Sighing softly, Anton took the petite young woman into his arms, deciding to at least help keep her a little warmer.

Still Cassidy tried to ignore it, but she knew there was nowhere else she would rather be than in his arms.

Trent was the only one of his companions right then to not be asleep. Instead he was still trying to call his father, leaving a message every so often. He had already gone through losing his parents once, he knew he couldn't do it again. What made it worse was knowing Cassidy was with him and if no one could get hold of her either then something had to have happened.

At sunrise he'd had enough. Trent was soon at Tommy's door, knocking loudly to wake him. Unknowingly, waking most of the others near by as well.

"Trent?" Conner asked as he was even awakened by the noise, not seeing him in the bed across from him.

"I'll be out in a minute," Tommy called through the door. He was already dressed, knowing Trent would be there any second, Trent now proving his suspicion.

"I'll wait downstairs," Trent told him. He couldn't give up. His mind had forced him already to see so many horrible images that he couldn't shake.

"Has your dad shown up yet?" Kira asked when she saw her teammate in the lobby.

He shook his head. Neither has Cassidy apparently. Dr. O said he's on his way down so we can go look for them."

"Want me to come with? Just in case?"

"I don't know what good it'd do," he replied with a shrug.

"This way maybe Dr. O can drive while you find your dad and I can find Cassidy. It's not like Devin's down here. I think he and Ethan are still asleep."

"So's Conner. At least he was when I came down here."

Before Tommy could join his students downstairs, he went to the others and while they were still tired, told them that he and Trent were on their way to find Anton and Cassidy. It was then he began to worry himself. Could they have actually been out all night? Was it possible Cassidy had gotten him to get rooms at another lodge? Or had they been in a wreck?

"Kira?" Tommy asked when he saw her there.

"I'm getting really worried about Cassidy, Dr. O. Don't get me wrong, I like the idea of having my own room here, but not if it means she's hurt or worse."

"She wants to help us search," Trent told their teacher.

"Are you okay with that?" he asked him.

Trent nodded. "I just want to get started. I don't even want to think about how much time we may have already wasted."

Tommy's heart sank a bit. He knew he would blame himself if anything had happened to either of them. But truthfully the night before it would have been too dark and the snow would not have helped.

Cassidy began to stir moments later, soon realizing she hadn't really moved since she fell asleep against her former teacher. He still had a strong arm around her as he continued to sleep. She couldn't keep a soft smile from crossing her lips at that fact. Maybe it was a moment of weakness, maybe he really just wanted them to keep warm. But still she couldn't help but enjoy this feeling.

"Do you think they passed the lodge?" Kira asked from just behind Tommy's seat of his rental SUV.

"If I had to guess I'd say the snow was too thick last night for them to see."

"So you think they were in a wreck?" Trent asked from the front seat.

"No, I think they may have pulled over or found a motel."

"Cassidy wouldn't stay at a motel," Kira informed them. "I think she'd rather freeze."

"Thanks, Kira, I appreciate that," Trent replied sarcastically.

"I'm not saying they didn't find a _hotel_," she corrected. "Just that she wouldn't stay in a motel for anything."

"Guys, please, I need to concentrate on the road," Tommy pleaded, soon thinking he saw what looked like a silver sedan not too far from a cabin.

"What a minute," Kira said as she saw it for herself. "Dr. O, could that be theirs?"

"One way to find out," he replied as he managed to pull off the road and near the cabin.

"It looks abandoned," Trent commented.

"But that car doesn't," Tommy told him as he parked the SUV, but kept it running as he climbed out of it. "Anton? Cassidy?" Tommy's voice called a minute later as he knocked on the cabin door, finding it unlocked as he continued calling to them.

"Tommy," Anton replied when he saw him just as he was making his way towards the door with Cassidy only a step behind.

"Are you two alright?" he asked as he walked quickly over to them.

"Yeah, we're fine, Dr. Oliver," Cassidy said just as she moved to walk past him, not wanting him to know what all had happened the previous night.

"Cassidy, why don't you go and see how our car fared?" Anton suggested as he saw how quickly she wanted to leave.

She nodded and walked out, soon seeing the others.

"Are you alright, man?" Tommy asked his friend. "You look kind of shaken up."

"I'm fine. Cassidy and I just had a rough night." Yes, it was partially a lie, but he knew the truth would be worse right now. Part of him had been thankful for this, he had liked having Cassidy in arms nearly all night and waking beside her and already he was finding himself longing for it again.

"She was worrying about Devin all night, wasn't she?" he asked, sounding understanding as they walked to the door together to leave the cabin.

"I suppose. We were both too busy trying to stay warm. Hoping the snow would lighten up by morning so we could drive to the lodge."

"You guys should be able to make it now, nearly all the roads are clear," Tommy told them.

Glancing to Cassidy, Anton replied, "Guess we'll follow you out. Hopefully the car isn't stuck."

"Well, we could wait. Just to be sure." Tommy knew something was bothering his former colleague, but he wasn't sure if he should ask what.

The scientist nodded. "Come along, Cassidy. Let's try this again."

She gave a relieved laugh. "Sure."

The car started easily and much to their thankful surprise, wasn't stuck. They knew they had already been through enough the night before and were thankful they wouldn't have to worry about more just yet.

"At least we'll be in time for the competition at this rate," Cassidy finally said as they were nearly halfway to the lodge.

Still partially focused on the realization he had come to just minutes ago, Anton only nodded.

Cassidy could understand why he was so lost in his thoughts. She was having the same problem. How could she get through the rest of this week without letting on what had happened? Or worse, what she had hoped to have happened?


	5. Misunderstanding?

Disclaimer, Nope, sorry, still don't own PR.

_A/N: Day two… Hope you enjoy._

---

"Here you go," Tommy said to Anton when he saw him in the hotel lobby, handing him his room key card. Handing Cassidy hers next.

"Thanks, Dr. Oliver," she told him. "I think I'll go with Kira and unpack."

"Aren't you hungry?" Kira asked her.

"I can eat later. Right now I just want to change my clothes and get ready to record the competition."

"I think Cassidy's right, a change of clothes does sound good," Anton agreed.

"Well then I guess I'll go let the others know we're all back safe and sound," Tommy suggested.

"I guess I'll get something to eat then, some of us skipped dinner," Trent said as he began to head off."

"So what was it like being at that cabin all night with Mercer?" Kira asked Cassidy once she had showered and gotten changed.

"I had a long night, Kira, okay? Can we just not talk about it?" Her tone was serious and she didn't want anyone else to know about her previous night. How she had embarrassed herself, realized what she wanted most now would be what she couldn't have, not to mention not wanting to see the possible disgust her friend could have for her at the realization.

"Cassidy?" Kira asked as she looked closer at her, concern now entering her voice. "Did Mercer say or do something to you?"

"Why does everyone think he's such a bad guy?" she nearly snapped, losing a bit of her composure. "He didn't do anything to me. He kept me calm and warm. He was the one who found the cabin and the matches. We just talked until we fell asleep, that's all."

"Cassidy?" was as much as she could ask then. She could tell Cassidy had wanted more to have happened, she just couldn't believe it.

"What time is it?" she asked suddenly, needing a change of subject almost as much as she felt the need for fresh air.

"Almost eleven," Kira answered as she glanced over to the bedside clock.

"The competition starts in two hours, I need to find Devin and get ready," she said as she pulled the sides of her blonde strands back into a slim ponytail.

"Cassidy," Devin breathed when he saw step out into the hallway. "I'm really sorry about yesterday. I just -"

"It's okay, Devin. Last night actually wasn't half bad and I have you to thank for it. So right now let's just get all our stuff together and get ready to record the snowboarding competition."

"Of course. After all, that's what we're here for, right?" he asked with a smile as he led the way to his room where the rest of the equipment was along with their press passes.

Cassidy nodded, but was silent. That had originally been the plan, but now she wanted nothing more than to spend another night with Dr. Mercer. Even if he did no more than hold her just as he had done the night before.

Hoots and hollers could be heard even long minutes before the competition began, growing loader as the students made their way down to it.

"Why isn't your dad joining us for this? I thought he was kind of into snowboarding," Kira asked Trent.

"He said he had some work to do," he answered with a shrug.

Cassidy felt a slight sting at that. All she could think was that he was avoiding her. She couldn't really blame him, she had on a little strong the night before. She also knew he had to be embarrassed about not only having called her beautiful, but her having heard it.

"Ready when you are, Cass," Devin said a second later as he held up the camera.

"This is Cassidy Cornell, Reefside channel three, reporting live from ground zero on day one of the Amateur Snowboarding League here in Aspen, Colorado. As you can see behind me the competitors are gearing up for their first round on this first day. The temperatures here may be freezing, but there's no denying just how hot this competition will be."

Cassidy knew most people would be surprised by how well she was keeping it together despite how hurt she actually felt at the thought of Anton avoiding her, but being in front of the camera like this helped her to forget. Even if only momentarily.

"Let's watch now as our day here truly begins," she said to the camera next. Soon the blue and white clad blonde stepped aside so Devin could record the action without her in the line of sight.

"Hey, Dad, I thought you were working," Trent said a moment later as Anton was walking up to join the others.

"I was, but I managed to finish early," he replied with a slight smile. He had been working, but he still couldn't shake the memories of the previous night. Certainly not enough to concentrate on anything resembling figures. He needed to see her and given what today was, he knew there was nowhere else she could be.

"Where's Dr. O?" he asked him.

"He isn't here?" Anton asked them as he glanced around.

The Rangers all shook their heads, Devin far too focused on the competition and Cassidy still having not yet noticed their former substitute teacher had arrived.

"I suppose he's still in his room then," he told them with a disbelieving smile. Even he had known Tommy wouldn't have been able to truly have a vacation without Kim being able to join him for it. Instead he was intent on being on the phone to her every chance he got.

The others each laughed slightly as they knew he was right.

"Don't know, we're kind of far from it," Conner replied.

"How's the newscast coming so far?" he asked as he glanced over to Cassidy again.

Not a second too soon as Cassidy's eyes met his. Only she turned her head almost immediately when she realized. She couldn't tell if he wanted her to see him and couldn't face his rejection right now if he hadn't.

But he couldn't take his eyes off her just then. Part of him wanted to, the part that didn't want his former students and son to know he was attracted to her. But too much more of him couldn't ignore all he felt for her.

Sensing that and knowing her own attraction towards him wasn't fading, Cassidy turned her attention to his direction again. This time she saw him smile to her and she smiled back. It was polite thing to do, after all. No one would think twice about it, would they?

"I guess I should see how they're doing. Maybe I could get them closer if they need a better view," he told the others as he began to make his way over to Cassidy and Devin.

Truthfully they were as close as the rest of the press were and as close to the action as they were allowed to be, but it was all Anton could think of to justify why he was going over to her just then.

"Dude, is it me or is your dad acting a little weird?" Conner asked Trent.

"He's had a lot on his mind lately, I guess the vacation's just agreeing with him," he told him, but even he had to admit his father had seemed a little different ever since the flight.

"Enjoying the competition thus far?" he asked once he'd made his way over to Cassidy.

"Yeah. I mean, I haven't heard of many of the snowboarders, but the action's been good so far and I'm pretty sure Devin's gotten most of it on tape," she said with a slight laugh. She couldn't be sure why she was even slightly nervous, but with so many people so close she couldn't help but feel it.

"I'm glad then. It's good to know that so far today has been an improvement."

Cassidy felt her heart sink slightly. An improvement over what? Of being alone with her. Or of not being able to be alone with her? "What do you mean?" she managed to ask.

"This time yesterday we were all wondering if we would even make it here, now we're here and able to relax."

"Yeah," she agreed with a smile. "I'm not still the only one who's thanked you for this yet, am I?"

He laughed. "Come to think of it, I think Devin thanked me as well. But I can't think of any others."

"Not even Dr. Oliver?"

"I think he's angry with me, actually. Choosing now to do this while his fiancée is still in Reefside, having to work."

Cassidy laughed. "Well then at the risk of sounding redundant, thank you again, Dr. Mercer. It's been great so far."

"Aside from last night, I assume?" he asked with a sigh.

"Actually, I kind of enjoyed it. Not exactly the way I would've expected to get an exclusive with you, but I'll take it," she told him with a laugh.

"I see. So last night's snow storm was an elaborate way of ensuring an exclusive with me?" he asked with a slight laugh.

"Of course," she answered with as much of a straight face as she could muster before nearly bursting out laughing.

"Are Cassidy and Mercer laughing again?" Ethan asked Conner.

"This is getting too weird," the red and white clad brunette told his teammate.

"I thought she came here for the competition, but now she's not even watching it," Ethan replied.

"You could say the same about Dr. Mercer," Kira commented as she looked to them.


	6. Getting closer

Disclaimer: PR still belongs to Saban/Disney and I'm still making no money from this.

_A/N: Attractions can only be denied for just so long. Now it's time for Cassidy and Anton to truly admit theirs. But not before Kira realizes her own attraction to Conner. Enjoy._

---

"Well, there you have seen all the action of this first day of the Amateur Snowboarding League here in Aspen, Colorado. Join us again tomorrow, Reefside when we return here for continued coverage on the action, upsets and victories. This is Cassidy Cornell, Reefside three, saying goodnight," she told the camera with a smile just before Devin shut it off.

"Alright, Cass, that does it for us tonight. See you later," he told her as he wanted to get back to the hotel and drop the equipment off as soon as possible.

She smiled. "Good because I need to eat."

It was only seven o'clock, but the sun had set minutes ago and some of the others had already headed back to the hotel. Only Kira, Anton and they remained.

"Who here needs a ride back to the hotel?" Anton asked, unsure if Tommy or Trent had loaned any of them their rental cars.

"I'm good," Kira said, Tommy having loaned her his rental as he knew he had no plans to leave the hotel any time soon. Though honestly it was also a way to ensure Conner wouldn't keep hounding him for it.

"I could use one," Devin said quickly.

"Cassidy?" Anton asked with a slight smile.

She couldn't believe she was about to do this, but she couldn't risk Devin seeing her now undeniable attraction to their former substitute teacher. "I think I'll ride with Kira. Girls with the girls, you know?"

Kira laughed. They'd had maybe two true female bonding moments together in the last year, she knew Cassidy had to be up to something and she was a little interested to find out what. "Okay, well then I guess we should get going. Wouldn't want to get stuck somewhere."

Anton and Cassidy couldn't fight laughing at that. They tried, but failed horribly.

"What? What's so funny?" Devin asked as he glanced back and forth to the two blondes.

"See, this is why I'm riding with Kira tonight," Cassidy told Anton with another laugh.

"I suppose we were bound to hear something like that sooner or later," Anton replied, beginning to regain his composure.

"I don't get it," Kira said finally as she looked to the two of them just as Devin was still doing.

"It was after dark when Dr. Mercer and I found the cabin last night," Cassidy explained with a smile.

Anton nodded. "Drive carefully, you two."

"Thanks, Dr. Mercer, you, too," Kira said as she turned back to him and Devin for an instant as they neared their car.

Cassidy did her best to remain silent as she rode in the passenger seat. But Kira soon revealed she had other plans for her companion.

"So what's going on with you and Mercer?" she asked as they were stopped at a red light.

Glancing to his rental car in the side view mirror as they were just two cars behind them, she answered, "Nothing. We just get along. He really isn't so bad once you get to know him."

The black and yellow clad young woman shook her head slightly. "And just what you gotten to know about him?" she asked with a smirk. She knew something had to have happened at the cabin, she just wanted to hear Cassidy say it.

"He actually cares about people, he's funny, when he wants to be anyway. I don't know, he's just seemed kind of different since we got here and I like it. But then I wasn't entirely complaining before."

"Do you like him?"

"Kira! He was our teacher. How can you ask me that?" She knew her answer was yes, but she wasn't about to tell Kira that.

"Dr. O's our teacher even now and yet you know how many of the female students like him."

"Okay, he isn't unattractive, I admit. But he's just a friend, I swear."

"A teacher? Just a friend?"

"Says the one who's almost always with Dr. Oliver," Cassidy replied.

Kira wanted to challenge her there, but then Tommy was just a friend to her and the other Rangers. But that was different, being Rangers had them bound in a sort of way. What could Cassidy and Dr. Mercer have between them to become friends? "What really happened last night?"

Sighing, Cassidy knew she had to answer. But that didn't mean she had to tell her the whole truth. "We got stuck in traffic. Both of us blaming ourselves for it. If I hadn't brought so much luggage, if he'd booked an earlier flight, that kind of thing. Then the snow started falling and pretty soon it looked like a blizzard. He saw the cabin and we ducked inside. After that he found some matches and lit a fire for us and as we tried to get warm I asked him a few questions for an interview before we decided to get some sleep."

"But you mentioned he helped keep you warm, what did that mean?"

"Shared body heat more or less. We were still dressed, but we were sleeping kind of close together."

Finally pulling back into one of the lodge hotel's parking spaces, Kira asked, "Did he keep you in his arms all night?" She was kidding, laughing in fact, but couldn't resist.

"No," Cassidy answered as she removed her seatbelt. Climbing out of the car, she quickly added, "It wasn't until I laid back down after fixing the fire halfway through the night that he put his arms around me." With that she closed the car door and started walking towards the lodge, leaving Kira stunned in her seat.

"Cassidy," Anton called when he saw her in the lobby a few minutes later when he and Devin arrived.

"Hey," she told him, wanting to keep it casual as she wasn't sure quite where Kira was.

"How did you enjoy the competition today?"

"What I saw of it was good," she answered with a laugh as her talking with him had kept her attention more than the snowboarding action had.

"Looking forward to tomorrow's then?"

"Yeah, you could say so. You?"

Anton nodded. He wasn't entirely sure what he was doing here. He wanted to ask her to join him for dinner, but something was keeping him from saying the words.

As if reading his mind slightly, Cassidy said, "I think I should get something to eat. That slice of pizza earlier could only last for just so long."

She was still in front of him, his chance was there, but he let it pass. It would have been too obvious, he knew. The cabin last night, talking almost all day, then having dinner together. He knew they couldn't risk it.

"If I don't see you later, have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow, Dr. Mercer," Cassidy told him with a soft smile as she began to head off towards the dining room.

"Goodnight, Cassidy," he replied.

"Mind if I join you?" Kira asked as she saw Cassidy taking a seat in the dining room.

"You're not going to quiz me any more about last night, are you?" she asked her.

"Honestly, I'm a little worried about some of the answers you might give me after what you said outside," she replied as she took a seat across from her.

Cassidy only laughed. That was part of what she had hoped to do, to get Kira to where she didn't want to hear more about the night before. She just didn't want to be made to feel guilty or ashamed for having enjoyed it or for having wanted more.

"So when are you finally going to cut Devin a break?" Kira asked her, deciding to keep the subject off of Dr. Mercer for the rest of the night.

"We're just friends," Cassidy answered. "Always have been, always will be. So what about you and Conner?"

"Conner? Did he say something? Because if he did -" She was getting defensive, unsure of why.

"He didn't say anything. You two have just seemed kind of close yourselves lately Giving each other less of a hard time, kind of makes one wonder."

"He's a jock and not exactly the brightest of that bunch either," Kira told her friend.

"Doesn't make him any less cute or keep you from hanging out with him so much," Cassidy replied with a wink. "Besides you hang out with Dr. Oliver, Ethan and Trent also and yet you and Conner still seem to be alone together the most."

"Couldn't find anything better for your gossip column this week?" Kira asked, desperately trying to get out of having to tell Cassidy that she was interested in Conner.

"You're the second person to ask me that in two days. Why do you all think I'm working on a gossip column?"

Kira nearly choked on her sip of water. "You asked Mercer who he's interested in?"

"Not exactly. I was just wondering about him and Principal Randall and decided to ask."

"What'd he say?"

Cassidy laughed. "Why? Interested in Dr. Mercer, are you?" She couldn't resist after the Yellow Ranger had tried to get her to admit her own attraction towards the slightly older man.

"I just want to know if he actually answered you or if he changed the subject," she replied with a laugh of her own.

"He didn't," she sighed.

"What do you think? Are they or aren't they?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"Do you want to know?" Kira asked with a grin.

"Don't we all?" she asked in reply.

"I guess," Kira told her, her smile still not fading as she began to realize that Cassidy was different when she talked about Anton. She still couldn't quite believe she could be attracted to him, but few other things made sense. Maybe she had an interest in Trent and thought getting close to his father would help her get him.

"So what do you have planned for tonight?" Cassidy asked.

"Conner said -"

"Mmhmmm," Cassidy said with a giggle.

"It's not like that!" Kira cried with a laugh, though she could feel the heat rising on her cheeks. She did like him, but she still wanted to refuse admitting it. "He just invited all of us out to a club tonight. Since Dr. O never said clubs were off limits, we're going to be heading over there in about a half an hour, I guess."

"We who?"

"Conner, Trent, Devin and me. Not sure about Ethan. Dr. O's obviously staying here. You're invited, too if you want to go."

Cassidy shook her head. She wasn't in the mood for a club. At least not when she knew she would have to endure so many men, older and younger alike trying to dance and who knows what else with her when she knew the only man she wanted that physically close to her was Anton.

"I can't believe we're really here," Kira stated as he, Devin, Ethan, Trent and Conner neared the front of the line outside of The Serpent Siren.

"I invited, you accepted, why the disbelief?" Conner asked her.

"Let me put it another way. I can't believe Dr. O's really letting us get away with this. It's awesome," she replied.

"Did Dr. O really say we could do this? Or did he just not say we couldn't?" Ethan asked, beginning to worry what their teacher would do to them when he found out.

"Relax, dude. Dr. O's not here and he didn't say we couldn't go to the clubs. Besides, we're over eighteen and it's not like we're gonna be drinking."

"I've still got a really bad feeling about this," Ethan stated as he glanced around, somehow feeling their teacher's eyes on them.

"Why?" Devin asked him. "I think we'll have a blast."

"Let's just hope Dr. Oliver and my dad are both too distracted to find out where we are," Trent replied.

Lying awake in bed later that night, Cassidy still felt the want to be with Anton again. She had the covers tucked in under her slim body, trying to mimic the feel of being back in his arms, but it was useless.

The clock by her bed read 1:18. He would be asleep by now, she knew. But still she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. Not like this.

With that in mind she quickly dressed in a pair of well fitting jeans and a long sleeved blue crop sweater. She soon made her way down to the lobby, deciding she needed some fresh air. If nothing else at least the cold would take her mind off of Anton for a while.

Or at least it might have had she not heard his voice just minutes after she had stepped outside.

_Great, now I'm going crazy,_ she thought to herself with a roll of her blue eyes.

"Are you alright, Cassidy?" he asked. He had asked her a moment ago what she was doing outside at this time of night, but she hadn't answered.

That time she knew he was there and turned to face him. "I'm fine, Dr. Mercer. What are you doing out here?"

"I came down to see if they had something in the gift shop to help me sleep. What about you?" It was freezing outside, below freezing actually and he had hoped he could talk her into going back inside.

"I just needed some air. I couldn't sleep either."

"Why don't we go back inside before we both get sick?" he asked, moving back towards the lodge.

Taking another deep breath of the crisp mountain air, Cassidy soon began to follow him. The cold wasn't affecting her and while she know that should have been enough to worry her, her focus was more on the slightly older man she had been thinking of all night.

"I take it Kira's already asleep?" he asked as he led her back inside.

Cassidy shook her head. "No, she's out. They all went out."

"Then would it be safe to assume I'm not the only one who partially misses the cabin?" he asked softly, noticing the longing in her eyes as she looked to him.

"I know it was cold and there wasn't anything there, but there was just something about being there, like that, with you," she replied.

The lobby was nearly empty and no one seemed to be looking their way. He had managed to resist the night before, but he knew he couldn't tonight. Within a moment he was moving closer to her and claiming her lips in a soft kiss of caution.

Though caution wasn't entirely what Cassidy had in mind as any question in Anton's mind of her wanting this quickly faded as she intensified their kiss and laced her arms around his solid frame.

For once Anton didn't care if they had an audience or just whom it might be made up of. He had been waiting longer than simply a night for this and he knew he couldn't deny it now even if he wanted to. Though while he hated the thought of it, he broke their heated exchange a moment later, saying, "Perhaps we should continue this elsewhere."

She smiled, silently agreeing with a nod.


	7. Another night alone

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, PR's still owned by Disney. Must you keep pounding it into my head?

_A/N: Alright, for those of you who have been wanting to see Cassidy and Anton 'in action' shall we say, this is your lucky chapter. I haven't written a lemon in a while so forgive me if it's not as good as those I was known for on another site. For those of you who want to keep seeing them as a 'wholesome' teacher/student couple, you may want to wait for chapter eight lol. Anyway, on with the story. Hope you enjoy._

---

"Dr. Mercer -" Cassidy breathed as his lips came down onto her neck as soon as the door to his lodge room door was closed. Only it wasn't entirely from her pleasure, she had a question she felt the need to ask. Especially before this went any further. "There's something I need to know."

"What?" he asked through his quest to taste every sweet inch of her.

"Are you and Ms. Randall - ?" She knew she was doing good to be able to get that much of her question out. As it was her heart was already racing and there was no part of her she wanted him to leave untouched.

"No," he breathed. Smiling against her warm, smooth skin, he softly added, "The rumors of Dr. Oliver and I aren't true either."

She laughed in her thankfulness. That and she couldn't believe he had known about those rumors and hadn't said anything about them before now.

Slowly he lowered his hands down from her back until they were resting at her sides, holding her close as his mouth still continued its journey south. At almost too easily feeling his growing arousal, she rolled her hips against him, making him groan her name as he ground slightly into her lower abdomen.

His hands were moving under her top a moment later, raising it up, but never letting his skin leave hers as he took in each soft inch of her that he could until dropping it to the floor. Her bra meeting the same fate an instant later. Her few remaining garments falling to the floor next.

Anton could hardly believe the beauty before him, but he refused to question his luck tonight. Things were going too well, he wouldn't so much as let himself imagine what could happen should he let himself be distracted by troubling thoughts.

"Your turn," Cassidy nearly panted as her hands moved to rid her former teacher of his clothes in return, beginning with his belt and smiling to herself at his next groan as she ever so lightly let her hand brush against his throbbing cock.

It was just a moment longer before their lips were crushed against the other's, their hands moving over, grasping and caressing the other's now naked body as they continued deeper into the room towards the queen sized bed, taking in each sensation they could all the while.

"Dr. Mercer," she sighed a second after he had taken one of her taught buds passed his lips once he had taken a seat on the side of the bed.

"It's Anton, Cassidy. To you, it's Anton," he breathed in reply, feeling her body shiver slightly in his gentle hold as his breath fell over her moistened skin.

"Anton," she moaned while she brought a hand to the back of his head as he returned to nursing, his hands beginning to move up and down her back again.

Both were far too distracted by their heated thoughts and bodies' needfulness to take in how good it felt to hear Cassidy say his name for the first time. He heard her moan again as his teeth grazed against her sensitive protrusion, but her body only jerked towards him and she held him closer.

He could sense she was needing more and knew he didn't want to make her wait too much longer. Soon he let one of his hands come around, gently running his covetous fingers up her inner thigh before slipping one into her. Then a second at the realization of how ready she was for him.

"Yes," Cassidy gasped as her desire only continued to mount. Her hips were meeting his hand with each thrust. But he was only teasing her now, both knew it, yet she couldn't believe how skilled he was with his hands and mouth.

Though she hardly had time to think too much more about either as he released her from his grasp for an instant. Just long enough to take her hips into his hands once more and gently pull her down to straddle him before he quickly claiming her lips in another intense kiss.

The petite blonde laced her arms around her former teacher's shoulders and moved her body closer to his, soon easily feeling his cock throbbing between them. While enjoying the duel for dominance their tongues were currently engaged in, Cassidy broke their kiss and told him just above a whisper, "I want to feel you. All of you."

But in that instant Anton's mind had a moment of clarity. "If we truly do this, there's no turning back."

"I don't want to go back. I want to feel you inside me. I want you." Her eyes never left his as she spoke and Anton could easily see so many emotions within them. But each had one thing in common, none of them were saying that she had any uncertainties about this.

He knew then he couldn't resist. Much less deny her what she so clearly wanted. Though he now had a new urge to fight. He knew as he lowered her hips further down onto him that neither wanted to have to wait any longer than they had to for him to be buried deep within her. But he wasn't about to rush this. Not when he could feel her wet, velvet-like muscles adjusting to his size so perfectly, but slowly.

Cassidy found herself enjoying the slight wait herself. Her soft whimpers and moans were music to his ears just as his moans and groans were to hers as she felt each inch of him beginning to throb harder as he moved deeper into her.

Anton moaned her name again a moment later as she tightened around him once he was completely sheathed within her wet heat. He almost couldn't believe he could still move like this, but as she began a slow rhythm of rocking her hips into his he was only further convinced of just how natural, how right, this was for them. Despite all those who would claim otherwise.

She sped their pace slightly moments later, beginning to bounce, feeling his grip tighten slightly as he continued to steady her, both of their moans and groans continuing to grow louder. They didn't care now if someone would hear them or even whom it would be. Just then nothing else mattered than what they were giving to and receiving from their lover. The intense pleasure and arousal coursing like wildfire through their veins as the slipped deeper into their rapture.

With her arms around him as tightly as they could be, her body pressed to his as closely as possible, she was bouncing harder and faster now, each moan still amplifying as his lips returned to her neck, his teeth nipping occasionally, repeating each movement that got a pleasant reaction from her. Until he felt her hot muscles beginning to coil, at least. He was thrusting into her as hard and as fast as he could then, determined to cum with her as he knew he wasn't far off himself.

Soon neither could fight their needs any longer. Both had been striving towards their release for long moments and as of now there could be no denying that they were there.

Their shared heat was rising, their bodies arching and tensing, finally having to lose themselves in another fiery kiss to keep from waking those in the nearby rooms as shudder after shudder tore through them both.

They were breathless when their lips finally parted, panting as they continued to recover. Neither wanted to have to separate, but reluctantly Cassidy moved beside the scientist, soon lying happily exhausted against his still sweat-dampened body as he soon laid down beside her.

"I guess you were right, tonight has been an improvement over last night," Cassidy nearly giggled as Anton coiled his arms around her.

He laughed slightly in agreement. "Do you wish we had done this last night?"

She smiled, feeling the heat rise on her cheeks slightly as she tried not to answer too truthfully.

"Is that a no?" he asked as he caught a glimpse of her demure smile.

She shook her head. "I've wished for this, with you, every night for a while now. So yes, I did want this last night. But I'm still really glad this finally happened."

"So am I," he replied with a smile before he claimed her lips in a long, tender kiss. Both were perfectly content to spend what was left of this amazing night together, hopeful that it would lead to many more.

"We really should get going," Trent called to Conner who was ordering a bottled water from the bar. He knew it was getting really late and if they didn't leave then it would be far too obvious as to where they had been.

"So soon?" he asked. He could already see he had Kira and Ethan with him. Which just left the question of where Devin was. _Probably still enjoying that redhead,_ he thought with a smirk.

"If we don't go now Dr. O's gonna have us all washing our Zords," Ethan told him.

"Like he's even put his phone down since we got off the plane," Conner replied sarcastically.

"Exactly. If he has to focus on something else you're gonna wish Mesogog's the worst thing you've ever faced. You forget, I've seen Dr. O when he's angry. It's not pretty."

"You guys are Rangers. When did you become such wusses?" Conner asked.

"Conner, if I were you, I wouldn't confuse stupidity for bravery. Let's just go," Trent told him.

Conner couldn't believe his ears. Had Trent called him stupid? To his face? "Alright, dude, don't get your panties in a bunch. Just one thing though, Kira, why not another dance? Or another song? You were awesome up there."

"Thanks, Conner. But I'm really tired," she replied, yawning to emphasize her claim.

"Are we going?" Devin asked as he walked up.

"Trying to," Trent answered as he looked back to Conner.

"Good, I'm beat," Devin told them. "Besides, I've got an early day tomorrow. I really should be getting back."

"Fine," Conner replied grudgingly as he walked with his friends out of the still crowded club.

"I think I could get used to this, Dr. Mercer," Cassidy happily purred as she moved as close as she could to him when they awoke the next morning, her left arm now lying over his firm chest while she rested her head at his left shoulder.

"What's that, Cassidy?" he asked as he held the petite blonde just a little tighter, having kept her in his arms for nearly the entire night. He wasn't too sure how he felt about her calling him Dr. Mercer again, but he knew this wasn't the time for her to get too used to her calling him Anton around the others.

"Waking up next to you," she answered as she looked up at him, enjoying that his was the first face she was seeing today.

Anton leaned into her and tenderly kissed her soft lips at that. "I only wish this didn't have to be temporary," he sighed when they parted a moment later.

Cassidy hated hearing those words as much as he had hated saying them. But deep down part of her knew he was right.

"I can't believe we only have a matter of days left here," he added, finally shaking her from her sad thoughts.

She didn't want to ask, especially not then, but she knew she had to. "What happens when we get back to Reefside?"

"It's going to be alright, Cassidy. I can't promise no one will find out about this, but given that you're eighteen and I'm no longer your teacher, I don't see why this has to end here or now."

She gave him a broad smile before asking, "Think anyone would notice if we just stayed here all day?"

"Do you really want to take that risk?" While he didn't feel any shame or embarrassment when it came to being with her, still this wasn't how Anton envisioned anyone discovering this pleasant change in their relationship.

"I'll let you guess which part of me wouldn't mind taking that chance," she giggled before gently nipping his ear.

"Mmm," he purred as the pleasure ran through him. "And what if neither of us remembered to lock the door in our haste last night?"

"Then whomever walks in will get a lesson in not barging into people's hotel rooms," she told him before trailing kisses down his neck.


	8. The next day

Disclaimer: Trust me, no one would consider PR a kid's show if I owned it. So thus with it being Disney's right now, that means it's not mine.

_A/N: The morning after. Who'll be the first to find out? And what's in store next for Caton? Read and see. And yes, Tommy will find out about the students going to the club. He's just waiting until they get home to confront them with it ;)_

---

"Have you guys seen Cass?" Devin asked when he saw the others down at breakfast.

"She wasn't in our room when I got up," Kira told him. Though come to think of it, she hadn't remembered seeing her in their room when she came in from the club the night before. But then it had been dark and she had been exhausted.

Taking a seat at the end of the table, he asked, "Has Cassidy seemed different to you guys lately?"

"She's on vacation, we're all a little different," Conner replied as he took a large bite of his pancakes.

"Yeah, but she hasn't been around much. Did she say anything to you guys about going out early?"

"We're not the ones she'd have to as permission from," Ethan told him as they all looked to Tommy at the other end of the table.

Noticing the stares from his students, he put his water down and replied, "Cassidy didn't say anything to me. But if you've noticed I'm not your only chaperone, yet I'm the only one at this table. Maybe she asked Anton if she could go somewhere and he agreed. Or maybe they're getting ready for the competition."

"You noticed there's a competition going on?" Trent asked with a laugh. The others aside from Devin were soon laughing with him.

Tommy only shook his head with a smirk. He knew he hadn't been around much himself lately, but he wasn't so far removed to have not noticed what most of them were there for.

"I just really want to get down there before the rest of the news crews show up," Devin told them. "I know if we get there late she's going to be really angry."

"Well she looks like she's in a good mood right now," Conner said as he watched the petite pink and white clad blonde make her way to the table with a wide smile.

"Morning, all," she said as she took a seat beside Devin.

"Morning," they said in unison.

"Cass, we should be getting down to the competition soon. Just to avoid the crunch," Devin told her.

"I know, but you know how I get when I don't eat first," she replied as she reached over and stole a strawberry from one of his waffles that he had yet to touch.

"Where'd you go this morning? Or last night? Whenever you left our room?" Kira asked her as she followed while Cassidy got her breakfast a minute later.

"I went for a walk. I just needed to clear my head and the cold air really worked," she answered, trying to keep from revealing what really happened the night before.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"You were still out and Dr. Mercer said it was okay."

"You've really been spending a lot of time together," the white and yellow clad young woman commented as they walked back to the table to rejoin the others. "And before you talk about Dr. O and Conner, Ethan, Trent or me, none of us have ever snuck out of one of our rooms to hang out with him. Here or back home."

"Who said we were together?" Cassidy asked. She knew she hadn't and was intent on keeping it that way.

"No one, but he was the only one who knew you'd gone out. Again."

"He was the only one who was awake for me to ask if I could," she answered as she took her seat again.

"Hey, Dad," Trent said as he saw the well dressed man on his way over to them.

"Morning, Trent," he replied with a smile as he glanced to Cassidy and then to the others.

The others still had yet to get used to seeing him out of his usual suits and instead dressed in well fitting sweaters and equally well fitting khakis. Though Cassidy still hated the thought of him having to be dressed at all when he was with her.

"When does the competition start?" Tommy asked as he glanced to his watch.

"At one," Ethan answered.

"Since when do you want to know?" Conner asked, surprised that their teacher had yet to go back to his room.

"I'd planned on joining you today. Is that a problem?" he asked as he looked around the table.

"No, not at all," and variations thereof quickly resounded from the students.

"I think we're just surprised that you're interested today," Kira told him.

"Well, I am," the muscular, black clad man told them. What he wasn't telling them was while he would have preferred to have been talking with Kim again, she was working today and wouldn't have a chance to talk to him until that night.

"I suppose we had best head down soon if you and Devin want to get set up before too many more reporters do," Anton told Cassidy.

"That's what I've been trying to tell her," Devin told him.

"What do you say, think you'd mind driving me down?" Conner asked Kira as the question of who was riding with whom appeared once again after breakfast.

"Ask Dr. O, it was his rental I was driving yesterday," she replied. Though her slight smile revealed she liked the idea of riding with him.

"Fine by me," Tommy replied as he had overheard them. "Cassidy, Ethan, Devin? Are you riding together or do any of you want to head down with us?"

"I'm good," Ethan said as he looked to Trent with a slight shrug.

"We'll see you down there," Devin called to the others as he joined Trent and Ethan.

"I suppose that leaves you with me," Anton told Cassidy with a slight smile.

She giggled. "What a shame," she replied playfully. She began to lean into him for a quick kiss, but the dark blue and khaki clad scientist stopped her.

"We're being watched," he sighed.

She groaned softly and pulled back. "Guess we'll just have to wait until we're in the car then."

With that she turned and headed for the doors. For a moment Anton could only watch her. Still he couldn't believe that it hadn't even been twelve hours since he had been since her for the first time and while he hoped no one else would find out yet, he was still thankful she had chosen him.

"Are we waiting for everyone to go ahead of us for a reason?" Cassidy asked a little hopefully as she watched Tommy's and Trent's cars near the intersection while they were still sitting in the parking lot.

Anton nodded with a slight smile as he began to lean into her. "This has to tide us over for the next six hours," he stated an instant before his lips met hers.

"Well that's assuming I'm riding back with you," she retorted playfully when their kiss ended moments later. "Otherwise it could be more like seven or eight if last night was any indication."

"In that case." He was still smiling as he leaned in to kiss her again, this time putting his left hand to the back of her head while her right arm moved to his back as she scooted as close to him as she could get.

The announcer's booming voice came on, stating the competition was about to begin just minutes after Devin and Cassidy had gotten set up. The crowd's cheering roars soon followed. True, she hadn't wanted to cut it so close, but the reason of why she had, she felt, had been well worth it.

Over the next several hours Anton watched as Cassidy gave her newscast, further admiring her confidence an comfort in front of the camera and crowd. Though he couldn't deny the slight twinges of jealousy he felt at watching her interview a number of the athletes. All closer to her age, each looking as though they came straight out of a catalogue.

For the last few days he hadn't thought much of it, but now he couldn't help but wonder how she could prefer him when she could have her choice of any of the young men there and back home. He kept trying to shake the thoughts of how she could be better off with on of them, but he still wondered if the day would come that she would feel the same.

Cassidy however knew she didn't have a real interest in any of the athletes she was interviewing. It was good for the camera for her to casually pretend here and there, but she knew she would have preferred to have been with the others. Applauding and cheering with the crowd, enjoying the excuse to be so close to Anton for the majority of the day. Especially since they were still with their close friends and liked that for once there was nothing they would have to pretend.

Here they could admit they were friends. Possibly even close friends and given the noise level, they wouldn't have to worry about someone overhearing a suggestive conversation of theirs or see his fingertips brush her thigh or hers brush his arm given the size of the crowd.

But instead Anton was still watching her from where he sat with the others and Cassidy and Devin still continued with their newscast.

Though all were brought back to reality seemingly too soon as the announcer stated that day two's events and competition as a whole had come to a close.

"Today was awesome!" Conner exclaimed as the Rangers and their companions made their way back to the parking lot.

"I can't wait for tomorrow's, it's gonna be better than making it past level twenty on Ninja Space Invaders," Ethan replied excitedly.

Kira only nodded slowly with her light brown eyes wide as though she was pretending to understand.

"I just can't wait to see what they're going to pull off tomorrow," Trent added.

"I still can't believe we're getting to film it though. Aside 4 our personal collection anyway," Devin chimed.

"So what now?" Cassidy asked in a chipper tone as she looked to the tall, slim blonde beside her.

"Back to the lodge?" Tommy asked.

"Sounds good to me," Kira stated. "They're having an open mike night tonight and I really want to try out a new song."

"You haven't mentioned working on a new song," Conner said as they all continued towards their drivers' rental cars.

"I'm always working on a new song," she replied. "But this one isn't like most of my others. I guess you could call this one inspired."

"By anyone in particular?" he asked with a slight smile, enjoying the notion it was for him.

"Maybe." Partially, Conner was right. But then another pair had put it in her head. She only couldn't be sure if they would hear it, or like it if they did. She had decided she would worry about telling Cassidy later.

"Alone again," Cassidy giggled to Anton nearly as soon as she had closed her car door, the other having made their way to the cars they had ridden to the competition in as well.

"How about we wait until we get back to the lodge before taking full advantage of our circumstances?" It wasn't that he didn't want to continue what they had begun that afternoon. It was because he knew if they started now, neither of them would want to stop and this parking lot wasn't where he wanted her tonight.

She was disappointed, slightly enjoying the idea of being with him there like that. The excitement, the thrill of discovery, but she knew he was right. But she did have a question of her own, "What's for dinner for us tonight?"

"Room service?" he asked as he drove.

"I don't know, I kind of want to hear Kira's new song."

"And you're certain no one will find our having dinner together suspicious after last night and the night before?" he asked her skeptically.

"Wouldn't it be more suspicious if I just headed up to your room tonight, once again leaving Kira to wonder where I'm going?"

"I suppose so," the former substitute teacher replied.

"I think I'm gonna head up to bed," Devin stated as he and the others made their way back into the lodge.

"Not me," Ethan replied. "I still have yet to check out their cyber cafe."

"Well, enjoy. I think I'm going to call it an early night, too," Trent told them.

"In that case, I'm sure you can imagine where I'll be if you need me," Tommy told his students with a partial smile just before he turned as he began to make his way back to his room.

"Ready to eat?" Conner asked Kira as they followed and began making their way towards the dining room.

"Yeah, I just want to go get my guitar first. Then I can do my song and then eat. Not too smart for me to perform on a full stomach," she told him with a slight laugh.

"I'll get us a table then," the Red Ranger stated as his teammate began to head off.

"I think I see a booth for us," Anton stated to the petite blonde beside him as he took her hand.

"Looks good," she replied with a smile as she walked with him. Truthfully part of her didn't like having to sit in a back booth of the already dimly lit dining room. But then she also knew that kind of privacy would allow them a chance to do more than they could ordinarily whether they were open about their relationship or not.

"Is that Cassidy?" Kira asked as she took her seat at the table Conner had found for them.

"Where?" he asked as he turned towards the direction she was looking in.

"All the way there in the back."

"Go Devin," he chuckled before he turned back to Kira.

"I thought he already went up to bed," she reminded him.

"Maybe he changed his mind. Which would explain where Cassidy went last night when she left your room," he suggested.

"Maybe," she replied. But still she wasn't so sure if it was Devin she was with.

"Kira Ford?" a well dressed woman asked as she stood beside their table. Both she and Conner assumed she was a manager.

"Yeah?"

"You're on, dear," she told her.

"Okay," she told her with a smile. She couldn't tell if she was more nervous about performing in front of the crowd or if it was because Cassidy was there since she had been partly the inspiration for this song. Though if Conner was right and was there with Devin, that would make it all the more complicated for her to explain.

But from the stage, though the room was dimly lit, she was able to see Cassidy still. Part of her was a little more worried then, because she was seeing that her suspicion had been true.

Kira soon began strumming her guitar, her song seeming to be a slightly upbeat ballad. Most everyone seemed to be listening and enjoying the melody, much to her relief.

"Did she ever admit this was for Conner?" Anton asked Cassidy.

"No," she answered as she swayed slightly to the tune even with Anton's arm curled around her waist.

At the last second, Kira changed her mind about the song. She saw their closeness and knew now her original version needed work. Nearly seamlessly she began to play "Patiently".

Cassidy and Conner were both a little confused, but still enjoyed the song, just as all the others seemed to.

"Care to dance?" Anton asked his younger lover as he held out a hand to her.

"Aren't you worried someone might see us?" she asked him. She wanted more than anything to say yes, but she was concerned for their secret being out.

"No. The lights are down, Kira's on stage, concentrating on her song and from the look of it, Conner's concentrating on her."

Cassidy gave him a soft smile as she nodded and stood herself, moving close to him soon after.

They were soon dancing seemingly impossibly close together, but keeping in time with the music. Even as Anton began to tenderly kiss the petite, blonde young woman's neck, hearing her moan softly in appreciation with each.

When Kira ended her song moments later, she smiled at the welcomed applause, but she could only wonder how long it would be before she confronted Cassidy with what she now knew.

"You were great," Conner told his teammate with an impressed smile as she took her seat across from him again.

"Thanks," she replied with her own smile. "I know it wasn't the one I'd said I would do, but the other needs a little more work. I just didn't know it before now."

"I still think it would've been great," he told her, his sweet smile yet to fade.

That time Kira blushed. Could Conner really like her? More importantly, why did she hope he did?

"So what are we doing tonight?" Conner asked her. "Up for another club?"

"I don't know. We got really lucky today, I think with Dr. O not finding out. I don't think I want to risk that again."

"Who says he didn't find out? Maybe he's just waiting until we get home to punish us."

"Why would he do that?"

"Think about the things he could have us do back home. Washing our Zords, archiving, cleaning his house. I'm thinking we enjoy Aspen now while we can because there's no way we're gonna be paying for this in two days."

"This from the guy who said he wouldn't find out? Thanks a lot, Conner," she told him sarcastically.

He laughed slightly. "Come on, if we're not going to another club let's at least dance here," he invited as he stood.

She smiled and joined him a moment later.

---

_A/N: Alright, I'll be honest, I'm not entirely thrilled with how this chapter turned out, but hopefully the next one will make up for it._


	9. Thin ice

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of PR, not claiming I do.

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, everyone, they are much appreciated. Alright, I promised some Kim/Tommy moments. Don't like? Then I hope you still enjoy the Caton ones lol. Though I will say some surprises are in store for this chapter as well as for the next (likely final) two. Enjoy, everybody._

---

"I have an idea of what we can do next," Cassidy softly told Anton as they continued their dance.

"Do you now?" he asked with a knowing smile as he thought for sure the next words from her would be for them to head upstairs.

She nodded. "All this time in Aspen and there are still a couple of things we have yet to do. But one we could do tonight."

"And what might that be?" It was still early enough for them to do a number of things there, but he couldn't figure out just what she had in mind.

"There's an ice skating rink just outside, near the other end of the lodge."

"I didn't bring my skates," he replied. Though he had to admit the notion of night skating with her in this winter wonderland was very tempting.

She laughed. "I didn't bring mine either, but they're open for another two hours and since we have the time and likely won't tomorrow, what do you say?"

With a smile, he told her, "If it's what you want, then it's what you shall have."

"You really are full of surprises, aren't you?" Cassidy asked when she saw moments later how well he could skate.

"I could ask the same of you?" he replied as he skated closer to her.

White Christmas lights adorned both the railing of the rink and the trees near it, making the entire area that much more of a spectacular sight as everything seemed to shimmer. But no matter how similar to a giant gingerbread house the loge looked or how many lights surrounded them, still both lovers were too distracted by this moment.

"So remind me again why you haven't been doing more on your vacation?" Kim inquired to Tommy over the phone as he sat in his room.

"I have one friend here over the age of twenty-one and he's off who knows where doing who knows what," he answered.

"Uh huh. That still doesn't explain why you haven't gone skiing or anything like that," she replied.

"Hey, I went and checked out the competition with the others today, I'd say that counts," he laughed. He couldn't believe he was having to defend himself like this, but she had told him to have fun while he was there and it was obvious she felt he had been doing anything but.

She laughed, too. "You know, you could've taken Hayley with you. She's over twenty-one."

Tommy shook his head. "She had to take care of the Cybercafé. Besides you and I both know who I'd rather have here with me."

"I know, but Jason and Kat are still on their honeymoon so you're out of luck on the best friend front," she giggled.

"I meant you and you know it," he laughed. He did miss her, but he at least knew after this vacation she would be who he was coming home to.

"I do, I'm sorry. So what do you mean about Anton being off wherever doing whatever?"

"Hard to say. He's just seemed really different since we got here, relaxed, actually seeming like he's having a good time."

"And that bothers you?" she questioned with a laugh.

"No. I'd just like to know what brought this change on and thank whomever for it. He almost seems to be back to his old self. Though if I had to guess, I'd say it's because of Cassidy."

"Why Cassidy?" She had met her more than a few times, just as she had met Anton repeatedly, yet she still couldn't quite understand how they could be any sort of close.

"All I can think is that something happened when they were in that cabin. Neither of them will talk about it, yet they've both seemed different ever since and practically the only times any of us see them anymore is when they're together."

"You don't think - ?" Kim tried to ask. She knew how it sounded, but wasn't sure if she was jumping to conclusions.

"I'm trying not to, but it's the only thing that'd make sense. But what am I supposed to do, confront him with it? He'd only deny it."

"You don't have to do anything. Anton's a grown man, he can make his own choices. Cassidy's eighteen though, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then she can make her own choices, too. Whether we agree with them or not. So what do you have planned for me when you get home?"

He laughed, enjoying the change of subject. "I was thinking of walking in, finding you in our bed, naked and waiting for me."

"You mean kind of like I am now?" she asked with a giggle though in truth she was wearing one of his old, oversized green shirts as she sat on their bed watching TV.

"Don't say that," he pleaded. That image was sure to drive him crazy and that was the last thing he needed. But only because what he needed in that moment was her.

"Okay, okay. How about you go out and get some fresh air and call me back in the morning?" she asked. She knew it was getting late and that he was more of a morning person.

"Sounds good. Goodnight, Kim. I love you," he told her.

"I love you, too, Tommy. Goodnight."

Deciding to follow Kim's advice, soon he was pulling his coat on and making his way downstairs, wanting to see if the fresh air would help him relax.

"Why'd you stop?" Cassidy asked as she felt Anton's hand release hers a moment later as they had continued their night skate. Until their break now, it seemed.

"I suppose because I still can't believe all of this is real and if I could I would have this night last forever," he answered as he continued to watch her.

"I would, too," she replied as she moved closer to him.

He smiled, seeing the truth reflected in her shimmering blue eyes. She was close enough to him now to where he could take her into his arms again and within seconds he was doing just that. It was only a moment more before his lips were sweeping hers up in a tender kiss.

Though it didn't last long as they began to forget their surroundings and were losing their footing. Anton tried to keep Cassidy steady, but instead only succeeded in bringing her down with himself. They landed hard, their heads and bodies bumping into the others', yet were nearly immediately laughing about it a moment later.

"At least we landed on ice, should cut down on the swelling," Cassidy laughed, trying to lessen the embarrassment.

The scientist was still laughing himself, "Maybe we should go back upstairs."

"But now I have a headache," the petite blonde said with a laugh as she rubbed the side of her head.

That time Anton nearly burst out laughing as he looked to her. Gently pulling her close, he kissed where her hand had just been and asked, "Better?"

"Getting there," she answered with a smile.

He smiled back and stated, "I think we should go back in, after all now we're colder than we were before and our clothes are wet."

"You're right. I guess we should get each other out of these clothes and warmed up," she told him with a knowing grin.

Again, he laughed. He had never really gotten to see this side of her before this trip and he was more thankful now for it. He knew that for him this wasn't just about sex. He did care for her, even if he couldn't yet bring himself to admit it.

"Come on," Cassidy said as he began to stand, soon offering her hand to him. "Let's get back inside and warm up."

He nodded as he took her hand, being sure to stand carefully as he didn't want to cause her to fall again. "Just one last thing before we go back in though," he told her.

"What?" she asked as she looked up at him.

He couldn't resist kissing her just once more before heading upstairs. He couldn't be sure if it was an affect of the beauty of the winter scene surrounding them or how comfortable he felt when he was with her, but whatever it was refused to let him let this opportunity pass.

Unintentionally watching them, Tommy couldn't believe his eyes. He had decided on a walk to clear his mind, but now so many questions were filling it. It may have been dark, but was still easy for him to tell who the two blondes kissing each other were.

The sun seemed to rise too soon on the third and final day of the competition and the second to last morning they would all be in Aspen for this vacation.

Inside what had become their lodge room, Anton was soon beginning to awaken, smiling to himself as he saw his petite younger lover still asleep in his arms. Both only covered by the warm lodge sheets and though he hated the idea of this having to end, he knew he had to wake her.

"Mmm," she purred softly as his lips kissed down her neck a moment later. She began to stir as his kisses lowered still down the center of her torso, waking as his lips met her stomach.

"Good morning, Cassidy," he said with a smile as his blue orbs met hers.

She smiled back and brought a slender hand through his blonde hair as he moved upwards again, soon giving her a real morning kiss. "Morning," she breathed when they parted a moment later.

"It would seem it's time for us to rejoin the world," he stated softly.

"Then I guess we should get dressed," Cassidy said with a disappointed pout.

Anton nodded and moved beside her, taking hold of a few of his clothes as he stood.

She only sighed out as she moved onto her side and watched him begin to dress. Until just a few nights ago she had been a little unsure of how she would feel about this, but now there was nothing she wanted more than to be with him.

"Are you simply going to lay there all day or are you going to get dressed yourself?" he asked with a smirk when he noticed her lustful stare.

She shot him a playful scowl and stood as she picked up a few of her own clothes. "What if I said I liked the scenery?"

Anton nearly blushed, but returned the favor. "Somehow I think my view is better."

"Is Cassidy late to breakfast again?" Ethan asked as he glanced around the table the other Rangers and Devin were at.

"So's my dad," Trent replied. "Guess they're sleeping in."

Kira nearly choked on her sip of orange juice. She could hear the others asking if she was okay and she nodded yes though she was still coughing.

"I can't believe this our last full day here," Conner said a little sadly a minute later.

"I know, it hardly seems like we've done anything," Devin replied.

"But at least we got to see the competition," Trent stated, trying to help.

"You know, Anton and Cassidy really should've been down by now," Tommy said finally as he glanced to his watch. "It's getting late."

"Want me to go up and get them?" Kira asked. She was more nervous than she cared to admit about confronting Cassidy, but she knew this might be the best time.

"What makes you think they're together?" Conner asked her.

She sighed. He hadn't seen what she had the night before and she had nearly blown it. "Nothing. I just figure Dr. Mercer might know where Cassidy is. He is the one she's been going to lately, asking if she can go for walks and everything."

Tommy nodded. He couldn't tell if she knew and was doing his best to not reveal what knew just in case.

They waited another ten minutes for them, but still neither appeared.

"I think I'm gonna go up there, just to make sure they're alright," Kira stated as she made her way towards the elevator. But as soon as the doors opened for her to go in, both Cassidy and Anton were there, trying to seem nonchalant.

"Hi, Kira," Cassidy said with an uncertain smile.

"You two are just barely in time for the competition," she told them.

"Then I suppose we should get going," Anton suggested.

"Sounds good," Cassidy replied to him.

"Cassidy, wait up," Kira called to her.

"Meet you at the car?" Anton asked Cassidy softly.

She nodded, watching Kira come closer as Anton made his way outside. "We're already gonna be late, should we really be any later?" Cassidy asked her friend, desperately trying to get out of this situation.

"I saw you two last night, in the dining room," the petite yellow and blue clad young woman told her.

Though her heart was beginning to pound, Cassidy refused to let it show. "Your song was great last night. But I thought you were going to sing something else. Something new."

"Don't change the subject, Cassidy. You were with Dr. Mercer last night, kissing him in a back booth of the dining room."

Cassidy couldn't look in her eyes then. She knew she couldn't deny it anymore. No matter how much she wished she could. "You can't tell anyone, Kira. Not even Trent. Especially not Trent."

"He's going to find out sooner or later. Especially if you and Mercer continue to be as discreet as you were last night. Just be glad Conner didn't see you dancing together."

"We should get to the competition," Cassidy stated, changing the subject once more. She couldn't believe they had let themselves get found out like that and she was trying to keep from showing her shock over it.

"Anton, can we talk for a sec?" Tommy asked when he saw him, his students too lost in their conversations to notice he had yet to join them.

"Sure," he replied as he could see Cassidy and Kira were still talking. "What do you need, Tommy?"

"How was your night?"

Anton smiled at the memory. "It was good, thanks."

"Are you really sure about that?" he asked him.

"I am," he replied truthfully.

Tommy sighed. He didn't want to, but he knew he had to say it. "Well, you did look like you were having fun. I just hope that it that's all it is that you're both honestly alright with that."

"Hey, I was beginning to think you had chosen to ride with Kira," Anton stated as he saw Cassidy coming out of the lodge at that moment, thankful for the reprieve.

"Talk to you later, man," Tommy told him as he began to step away as he saw Kira emerging from the lodge next.

"We need to talk when we get in the car," Cassidy told Anton soflty.

"Everything alright?"

She only shook her head slightly before moving closer to his rented silver sedan.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked her with a slight sigh, only able to hope Kira hadn't done to her what his former colleague had just done to him.

"Kira saw us last night," she blurted out.

It had to happen sooner or later, he knew, but still he hated that they had to hide. "How much did she see?"

"The dining room. Our dance, too."

"Could have been worse, I suppose," he replied, thinking back to what Tommy had seen.

"What do you mean?" she asked, seeing his slight relief.

"Tommy saw us skating last night."

"So, what now?" She could tell he wasn't happy about the turn of events and she couldn't help but worry when it came to what he would say next.

"I think it would be best if we took a step back from this." He knew he was hurting her again and he hated that fact. But there was nothing else he could think to do. "I think tonight we should all have dinner together as we planned and you stay in Kira's room tonight and fly back with her tomorrow."

Cassidy couldn't believe what she was hearing and her sadness was far too great for her to conceal. "So you're sure about this? Your mind's made up?" she asked him, pained by the notion of losing him.

"Not because I want it to be. I just think it would be better if we -"

"Let them win? Let them tell us this is wrong?"

"Help us both keep our reputations," he corrected.

"I'm not your student anymore and I'm eighteen, you said it yourself. There isn't anything anyone could say now."

"I was wrong. You're still Dr. Oliver's student and I can't even imagine how I would tell Trent or how you would explain this to your parents."

"It's only been a matter of days, there hasn't been time to tell anyone. Yet Kira and Dr. Oliver found out on their own. Even so, I thought you would prefer it this way."

"Having to sneak around like this? No, Cassidy. This shouldn't be the kind of relationship you want to be in. You should be able to tell anyone you choose who you care about. You deserve that. I just want you to be happy, even if that means you have to be with someone else."

"Let's just go to the competition," she told him, trying to fight her welling tears. She was convinced he was ashamed of her, ashamed to be with her. But she couldn't bring herself to say it or ask. Especially since she couldn't be sure she would believe him if he said he wasn't given what he had just said to her.

Once again, Cassidy managed to carry on through her newscast as though nothing had happened. She couldn't know how, but she was thankful for it.

As long as the camera was on it seemed to her that she was in another world. One in which the events of the last several days had no baring. Almost as though she could become someone else for minutes at a time.

Though each time Devin moved to film the sports action again, inside she was crumbling again. Even Kira could see it. More so when the competition was officially over.

On the drive back to the lodge, seeing Cassidy's distant stare out of the passenger side window, she had to ask, "What's wrong?" She had seen what had her looking away, she had seen the tears in her eyes and wanted to do what she could to help her.

"Nothing," she lied, her voice hardly above a whisper.

"Did Mercer - ?"

"Just don't, Kira. Not now." She felt she had done enough and right now Cassidy had no interest in hearing what else her friend had to say.


	10. One last dinner

Disclaimer: PR is still Disney's. Sorry.

_A/N: Sorry for the delay, everyone. I spent this past week too sick to even think about typing this up. But I'm back now, so I hope you enjoy._

---

"So, we'll meet for dinner in the dining room at eight?" Tommy asked the others when they reached the lodge at the end of their day once again.

The others agreed with variations of "Yeah, yep" and, "sounds good."

Cassidy had ridden back with Kira, Conner and Tommy, riding in silence no matter how many times Kira tried to break it. She knew her friend was hurting and was doing all she could think of to help, but it seemed nothing would work.

Anton had driven back alone, not wanting to have to deal with the others just then himself. He hated how he had hurt Cassidy, but he felt it was best for them both. Even though he knew he was just as hurt at being without her.

The petite blonde sank to her bed of the room she and Kira were sharing in tears minutes later, still trying to process what all had happened in the last few days.

"I'm really sorry if this is because of earlier. I just thought -" Kira told her softly as she took a seat beside her.

"It doesn't matter now. It's over. Last night we were in the dining room because I wanted to hear your new song. In the booth, we figured no one would see us and then he wanted to dance. Even he could tell how distracted Conner was with you and we figured you were too focused on him to notice us," Cassidy finally spoke.

"I realized the song I was going to do last night needed more work. I think it's ready now though."

"I hope the others like it," Cassidy told her sadly before bursting into tears again. "Could you just leave me alone for a while?"

Kira nodded. "See you at dinner?"

"I don't think so," she replied as more tears welled up in her blue eyes.

Kira wasn't sure if it was the best idea to leave her alone like this, but she did have a few things she wanted to say to Anton.

"Hey, Kira," Trent said when he opened his room's door to her. "I thought dinner wasn't for another half hour."

"It's not. I just came by to ask if you've seen your dad lately."

"He said he was going out to get some air. He should be right outside," he answered.

"Thanks," was all Kira said before she turned and made her way to the nearest elevator. When she got downstairs though she saw that he was already on his way back into the lobby.

"Dr. Mercer," Kira called as she jogged towards him.

"Kira," he stated, managing a slight smile. He wasn't in a mood to talk to anyone, but dared not let it show. Especially not to her.

"How could you do this to her?" she asked him as softly as she could, though her anger was showing through.

"I don't think this is the time or place," he replied sternly as he glanced around, hopeful the others weren't near by.

"Cassidy is upstairs right now. Miserable over whatever it was you said to her on the way to the competition." Kira didn't care who she was talking to, he had hurt her friend and she was determined to at least try to fix the mistake she had made that afternoon.

"She may be hurting now -"

"May be? Not even I have ever seen her this upset before," she interrupted.

Sighing, Anton continued, "But soon she'll see what I told her was right."

"Don't be so sure. She doesn't even plan on joining the rest of us for dinner tonight," she stated before heading back upstairs.

The scientist knew then how Mesogog's creatures felt after a battle with the Rangers. It didn't help that he was hurting from the turn of events with Cassidy himself. It had just been that until that moment he had somewhat been able to deny it.

Cassidy was the last of the group to join them for dinner that night. Kira had finally talked her into it, convincing her that she should hear her new song. The pink and blue clad young woman had dried her tears and put some make-up on, wanting to look as though all was well.

Each of the others could sense the slight tension as she took her seat, but she wasn't letting on who had caused her to feel that way. Aside from Anton who could barely bring himself to look at her, knowing the pain he would surely see.

"To our last night here," Tommy toasted as he held up his glass, having seen Anton order a beer had inspired him to do the same. The others each soon raised their glasses next, each filled with their sodas or juices of choice.

The others each agreed, some wanting to get back to Reefside sooner than others.

Though for long minutes the Rangers and Devin talked about a few of their favorite Aspen memories, but each of their voices all began to sound the same after a while. At least to the saddened pair at opposite ends of the table.

Their own memories of their time in Aspen had begun playing in their minds. Each smile, each laugh, each intense, blissful sensation. Their memories of this day still cutting through their hearts and minds to where only one voice could bring them back to reality.

Kira had already taken the stage and had begun strumming her guitar. "This next song is for two people who I think really need to hear it now. It's new and I hope you like it," she spoke before she slowed her strumming slightly, revealing just how much of a ballad it was. She wasn't entirely used to them, but she knew Cassidy and Anton needed to hear this,

_"I've heard what they all have to say_

_But not a word means a thing to me_

_Because I'm still loving you today_

_It's clear for anyone to see_

_My heart is yours_

_So many see it so clear_

_Though inside I'm torn_

_I feel your love so near_

_Let the stars and moon above_

_Chase away the shadows_

_That threaten this love_

_That's far from shallow_

_My heart is yours_

_So many see it so clear_

_Though inside I'm torn_

_I feel your love so near_

_Let them say what they will_

_They can't know what we feel inside_

_Of fairytales they've had their fill_

_Yet I know our love will never die_

_My heart is yours_

_So many see it so clear_

_So why are we so forlorn?_

_And finding ourselves fighting tears?"_

Neither Cassidy or Anton could ignore the words to Kira's song no matter how they tried. Occasionally they found themselves glancing over to the other, but again tried to ignore the pangs of regret they felt over what they had said earlier.

The others enjoyed Kira's song as they typically did, the rest of the crowd giving a roaring applause once it had ended.

The petite Yellow Ranger smiled to those applauding her, stepping down from the stage before it died down. It wasn't hard for her to see the few tears stinging Cassidy's eyes once again though she couldn't tell if it was a trick of the lighting or if she was seeing things, but she could have sworn she saw at least one in Anton's eyes as well.

"Great song," Conner told her with a smile, convinced she had written it for him. Mainly out of his hope that she had written it for him. Even if the end didn't quite make sense to him if that had been the case.

"Thanks, Conner," she replied with a smile.

"He's right, you were great up there," Trent added.

"Thanks," she told him with another smile.

"So who were the two who inspired it?" Devin asked, seemingly reading Ethan's and Trent's minds.

She glanced quickly to the opposite ends of the table before answering, "I'm not sure they'd want me to say. I said too much earlier today as it is, I don't want to hurt them any more than I already have."

"What do you mean?" Conner asked her.

"I think they're actually really good for each other and I just hate that they can't see that right now," she replied, once again glancing over to them once she had ended her statement.

But what she hadn't counted on was Tommy picking up on it. He glanced to them next, finally putting it together of just how long this had been going on. How many times they had disappeared together, how close they had seemed since they got to the lodge and now how distant and quiet they seemed.

Like all of them, he was used to that from his friend. But for Cassidy to be this quiet something had to have happened and he now just what that was.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Anton?" he asked his former colleague , nodding slightly towards a mostly secluded part of the dining room.

"Actually, Tommy, I was thinking of heading to bed. Might be best to get an early start tomorrow since we're heading back to Reefside in the morning," he replied. The last thing he wanted was a repeat of earlier.

"It'll just take a minute." He was already standing from his seat, wanting to make it known he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Once again, Devin and the younger Rangers were lost in their own conversations, not even noticing as their teachers left the table. Cassidy was simply too lost in her own thoughts to notice much else.

"What's going on, man?" Tommy asked the older man once they were alone enough to talk about this.

"I'm tired and I want to get back to Reefside," he answered.

"I meant between you and Cassidy. You two were practically inseparable when you first got here and now you're not even speaking to each other. To me that says one thing."

"You're wrong," he insisted before beginning to step away.

"Then how is it you know exactly what I'm talking about?" Tommy called.

Anton stopped walking. But refused to turn around.

Tommy then followed to where Anton had stopped, brought his voice down and asked him, "What happened?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with. It's just been a very long week and I think she and I are both ready for it to be over."

"You had a fight, I can understand that. But don't give up after four days."

"Tommy -"

Ignoring him, he continued, "I know I'm supposed to tell you that you're wrong for each other and that it's a mistake for you to try, but that's not true. You know I saw you last night on the ice. But before that I saw you two on the flight and just now during Kira's song." He heard his friend groan in reply as he looked away, but Tommy was determined to finish, "And I can't honestly say that whatever it is you two have is worth just throwing away."

Anton couldn't ignore what Tommy was telling him, but that wasn't about to stop him from trying. "I'm going upstairs to bed. Tell the others I said goodnight."

"Tell them yourself," the black clad man replied before he began making his way back to the table. The only thing Tommy felt was worse than Anton making a mistake of this magnitude was Anton knowing it was a mistake and being too stubborn to admit it. Most likely another reason he and Cassidy were so attracted to one another, he thought.

"You could slow down a bit, you know," Kira told Cassidy as she watched her throw her clothes into her luggage case nearly as soon as she got up to their room nearly an hour later.

"I just want to be able to walk out of here first thing in the morning without having to think of this place again," she replied as she continued her angry form of packing.

"You can't mean that," Kira told her as she sat on her bed a nightstand away from Cassidy's.

"And if I do?"

"Then you wouldn't be so upset." Cassidy finally stopped and nearly collapsed on the side of her bed. "Why don't you talk to him? Maybe -"

"No, Kira. He doesn't want to see me or talk to me and I can't say that I blame him. What was I thinking? That I was really going to end up with him? How stupid was I?"

"You're not stupid," Kira told her sympathetically. "Why don't we try to get some sleep? Sooner we do that the sooner it'll be tomorrow and the sooner we'll be back in Reefside."

Though sleep seemed to be refusing to come to Cassidy despite her having agreed with Kira. Hours were passing all too slowly and all she could see was how just the night before she had felt so serene and happy. Now she was on her way to crying herself to sleep.

Anton was too furious with himself to sleep. He wasn't even lying down in his bed by now, rather sitting on his side of it. Tommy's words kept coming back to him and as he watched the seconds tick by on the bedside clock, he continued to fight the urge to go to his friend's room. He wanted to hear what he would do in this situation. But then he thought better of it.

He knew he couldn't go to Cassidy's room. Kira was there with her, it was after 2 A.M. now and he couldn't be sure she would even speak to him again. Not that he could entirely blame her if she chose not to.

Though as she was still lying awake herself, Cassidy knew she would speak to him again, assuming he wanted her to. Though finding out, she felt, would be next to impossible. She would have asked Kira's opinion of going to Anton's room, but she was asleep. Just as she assumed Anton was.

Instead both remained in their rooms, exhausted, yet awake. Anton still had his laptop with him and tried to work, but the figures were blurring together.

Cassidy simply remained in her bed, occasionally glancing over to the clock. It was so quiet in there now she could hear the seconds ticking by, knowing each would bring her closer to Reefside. Yet she knew that moment was still several hours away.

"You're really not kidding about leaving as soon as possible, are you?" Tommy asked Anton just before seven the next morning as he saw him taking his luggage out to his rental car.

"I just want to forget this trip ever happened. The sooner the better," he replied quietly with a shake of his head.

"You don't mean that," the black and khaki clad man told his friend. He could still see the pain in Anton's blue orbs and knew this went much deeper for him than a somewhat forbidden fling.

"How much longer before you and the others are ready to leave?" he asked, changing the subject.

"We thought we'd have one last breakfast all together here and then pack up and head out. Our flight's not for another five hours, we should have plenty of time."

"I think I'll pass on breakfast if you don't mind," the lean blonde stated.

"Kira told me that Cassidy said the same. As she was packing just as hastily as it seems you were."

That was the last thing Anton wanted to hear. Once again having to hear how much they seemed to have in common. "And Trent?"

"Is on his way down with Devin, Conner and Ethan. Kira doesn't feel much like leaving Cassidy alone and I can't say as I would blame her."

"Which explains why you're still out here with me," Anton replied as he slammed the trunk lid down so hard the booming _crash_ made Tommy jump.

"Is there anything I can say that'll get you to go down to breakfast?" Kira asked Cassidy in desperation.

"Considering your clichés didn't work, I'm going to say no," she replied. "Look, I'm not hungry."

"Just like how you're not tired?"

"I can sleep on the plane."

"Which brings me to my next question. Who are you flying back with?"

"How can you even ask me that? Trent can fly back with his dad. I'll sit wherever that isn't with him. Just like he wants."

"That's not what he wants and you know it."

"Then why did he say it? Yesterday on the way to the competition he told me that I should fly back with you. You tell me how I'm supposed to take that," Cassidy told her.

"I still say you should talk to him. The sooner the better."

Cassidy only sighed. She knew whatever she said to him then would only cause another fight. Just what she knew they didn't need.

"I'll see you downstairs then. You know where Dr. O's car is parked if you want to go ahead and start loading it up. I'm going down to breakfast."

---

_A/N #2: There's a reason you don't recognize the song I put into this fic, it's mine. I wrote it, therefore I own it. It sucks, I know, but I'm not exactly the best at love songs. Anyway, the next chapter will be the last and I hope you've enjoyed this so far and will continue to._


	11. Just in time for Christmas

Disclaimer: For the final time, I don't own PR. Be thankful, if I did it wouldn't be a "kid's show".

_A/N: Alright, thanks for hanging in there with me through the (as far as I know) very first Caton fic. Here now is the final chapter and I hope you enjoy it._

---

Christmas Eve was a week later and still Anton and Cassidy had hardly spoken. Not because they didn't want to anymore, but because they were convinced the other still didn't want anything to do with them.

"Going now!" Trent called to his father as he was about to be on his way to the Christmas party at Hayley's Cyberspace where he knew his friends already were or would soon be.

"Have fun, Trent," Anton told him as he came into the living room, carrying a book in his right hand as he soon took a seat on their black leather sofa.

"You're not going?"

The well dressed blonde haired man shook his head. So much had happened this past week and the last thing he felt he needed was a party.

"Okay, well, I'll be home around midnight, I guess," Trent told him.

Anton nodded. "Have fun and drive safely."

"Always. Later, Dad," he told him before he made his way out of the large home and was soon on his way to the cybercafé.

Long moments passed as Anton tried to lose himself in the pages of his book, but the words were blurring together. It wasn't so much that he was tired, but his memories of that night in the cabin with Cassidy kept coming back.

He tried to force them away again and again, but the images of how the bronze glow fell over her as she tended to the fire, how perfectly she fit against him, how warm she felt and was.

The memories of their nights at the lodge quickly followed and he could hardly take any more. But it was then a knock at the front door shook him from his increasingly heated thoughts of his younger lover.

"Trent?" he asked, surprised to see him at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I forgot I locked the door after me and apparently the gifts I promised the guys. Would've been kind of embarrassing to show up empty handed," he chuckled just before he quickly made his way to his room and back again with the wrapped boxes.

"Of course," Anton replied.

"Alright. I'm good to go," he said as he made his way to the door again. "This time I'm gonna go and hopefully not be back for a couple of hours."

"Enjoy the party, son."

"Thanks."

The party already seemed underway when Trent arrived. Tommy was dancing with Kimberly who was laughing with him about something. He saw Conner talking to Ethan which surprised him, until he saw Kira beginning to take the stage.

Cassidy was there, too, but was again confused to see Devin dancing with another girl he recognized from school. Though she did seem pretty down, which hardly made sense to him with how much everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves.

With the others occupied, Trent left the gifts he had brought on the table with the others and made his way over to the petite blonde who was sipping her bottled water, seeming a million miles away.

"Hey, Cassidy," he told her, trying to get her to make eye contact with him.

"Hey," she replied sadly, still hoping to see Anton walk in.

"Want to dance?" he asked as he heard Kira strumming her guitar, beginning 'Freak You Out'.

Getting asked this question by the adopted son of the man she hadn't been able to stop thinking about for the last two weeks hadn't been what she'd had in mind when she decided to come here tonight. But she also knew that she couldn't turn Trent's offer down without telling him why. "Sure."

Everyone cheered and applauded when she finished her song, but Kira was currently more interested in making something right. She didn't mind that Cassidy was dancing with Trent, she considered herself to be with Conner now. But it did hurt her to see how sad Cassidy still was. She knew she wanted her to go to Anton, to get her to tell him how much she obviously still cared about him. But she could hardly leave the stage right then.

"No," Cassidy breathed as she heard her begin to play 'Patiently'.

"What's wrong?" Trent asked her.

"She played this in Aspen," she replied, knowing what song was likely to be next. Already she was remembering how Anton had held her through their own dance to this song and while Trent was a good dancer, he wasn't his father.

"You know, neither of you have been the same since we got back," he told her.

"Neither of us, who?" She knew playing dumb wasn't any use, but she was desperate.

"You and my dad. Both of you have been really quiet. I don't know, it just seems like you're both missing something."

Could he really be missing her? Cassidy couldn't understand it, not after the things he had said. She thought back to that final day in Aspen, the few things they said to each other when she was packing up Tommy's rental car.

He had said he hadn't meant to hurt her. That he wished he could go back and change all that had happened, just to keep from hurting her.

She had felt the same and told him so. But their conversation had ended there. They hadn't even spoken on the plane since they had been seated rows away from one another.

Once back in Reefside, again they had gone their separate ways, not having said anything to each other in this last week and it had been weighing on both ever since.

Seemingly only a second later one of Cassidy's fears was confirmed. Kira couldn't believe she was doing this to her friend, but she hoped in the end it would work out for the best and she would forgive her.

"I have to go," Cassidy said before Kira could get to the end of the first verse of the song she had written in Aspen.

"Why?" Trent asked her as he watched her move out of his gentle hold.

"Because I can't handle this song. There's somewhere I have to go. I guess I'll see you later," she told him before she grabbed her long pink coat and made her way to her car.

The scientist stood with a sigh as he made his way to the door at the sound of another knock minutes later. _Will he ever remember his keys?_ Anton thought to himself as he made his way over. "Cassidy?" he breathed, nearly shocked to see her there instead.

"Hi," she replied softly as she looked up at him.

"I thought you would have been at the party."

"I was. But then Kira played 'Patiently' and I was dancing with Trent." Anton couldn't help but stare as she seemed to drift off again, looking away from him as the memories played in her mind. "All I could think about was you. How we'd danced to that song and I was missing it."

"Why don't you come in?" he asked as he stepped aside to let her in. He could tell she was a little distracted, but he could see she was shivering and refused to let her freeze.

"Thanks," she told him with a soft smile. Though once he had closed the door, she went back to telling him what had made her come to him tonight. "She played the other song she played in Aspen right after that and I couldn't take it. I couldn't dance with Trent to that song. I couldn't hear that song and be with you. I know you say this is wrong, but you're the only one I want or need."

She was nearly in tears again and that was a sight he couldn't take. "I'm so sorry, Cassidy," he told her softly as he moved closer to her and put his arms around her.

"I just want to be with you," she replied as she laced her arms around him in return, accepting his offer of comfort.

"Are you sure that's what you really want?" he asked her, now feeling that he needed her to say that despite the problems they would face, she was choosing him. Just as he knew he should have done for her the week before.

Cassidy nodded against his chest. "I didn't choose to be with you because I couldn't be with anyone else. It was because there was no one else I wanted. There still isn't. This whole week was hell and I missed you every second of it." She had never anticipated telling him that much, especially not in this way, but it was too late to take it back.

Softly, the scientist smiled to the petite blonde he still had in his arms. He couldn't quite believe she cared so deeply for him, but he knew he felt the same for her.

Pulling back from him slightly to look at him, a question dawned on her. "Why weren't you at the party?"

"I haven't been feeling rather festive myself lately."

"What about now? Still feel like skipping the party?" she asked.

He nearly laughed. "You feel ready to face all of them again so soon?"

"If I'm with you, yes. Or we could just stay here," she suggested with a smile as she looked up at him.

"You never fail to amaze me."

"It's Christmas Eve, they wouldn't care that you were dancing with me. In fact, I think Kira would be happy to hear about her plan having worked," Cassidy replied, now realizing that had to be why she played that song.

_Clever girl,_ Anton thought to himself. Though since she had been partially responsible for their fight in Aspen, he knew it was right that she had brought them back together. Even if in an unconventional way. "Still, I think I would rather have a quiet night here," he told her softly.

"Well, if you'd like me to go, I can. I didn't mean to -"

"No, Cassidy, it's alright. After all, you and I have been known to share a quiet night or two," he told her with another smile. Though no sooner had the words fallen from his lips did Anton mentally kick himself for them. He couldn't shake the images and while part of him hoped she wanted to spend the night with him, the last thing he wanted was to push her. "Care to join me?" he asked as he motioned to the sofa.

She nearly giggled. Did he really think she would say no?

"What do you and your family have planned for tomorrow?" he asked as he took a seat beside her.

"Probably waking up before sunrise, hearing my little brother shrieking about getting whatever it was he wanted most. Dinner's at five or six, I think. Other than that I'm not too sure. What about you and Trent?"

"I'm not sure, honestly. Trent mentioned something about going to see Krista tomorrow afternoon. It's typically rather quiet here. Even during the holidays."

She smiled slightly. "What about tonight?"

"What do you mean?" He had an idea of what she meant, but again didn't want to assume.

"When are you expecting Trent home?"

"Not until midnight or so."

Within seconds she was slowly leaning into him and soon claiming his lips in a tender kiss part of her was worried he would break.

But he didn't. He needed this as much as she did, having missed it as much as she had. He knew they didn't have it in them to continue this upstairs. It was still too soon and both were still feeling the need to get their bearings with the other again, remembering how good it felt to have the other's lips against theirs, feeling their pulses race as their subtle passion began increasing.

Still they hated this night had taken so much out of them. But now though this was as far as they knew it would go tonight, it was enough. They were together again and knew now it was how they belonged.

"Merry Christmas, Cassidy," Anton told her as she nuzzled sleepily into his comforting hold as she began to awaken the next morning, still beside him on his black leather sofa.

"Merry Christmas, Anton," she replied with a soft smile. "Mmm, what time is it?"

Glancing to his watch, he answered, "Almost six."

"I guess I should go then," she told him, her voice reflecting her disappointment.

He nodded as he stood to walk her to the front door. "Thank you for forgiving me, Cassidy," he told her once he had opened the door for her.

She smiled. "Thank you for wanting me to and for letting me," she replied before leaning into him for another kiss. "You know, if you and Trent don't have any plans for tonight, you're both welcome to join my family for dinner."

"Do you think that's really a good idea?"

"Mom always makes so much, it'd be a shame to let it go to waste. We always have family friends over anyway and my parents like you, so if you want to, it's okay. If not, that's okay, too." She wasn't ready to be without him again so soon, though she had an idea he wouldn't take her up on her offer, still she felt she had to ask. Just in case.

"At five, you said?" he asked with a smile, realizing he again felt the same. Granted, he knew it wouldn't be easy seeing her parents now, but he was willing for Cassidy.

"Yeah," she replied with a broad smile and relieved laugh.

"In that case, I'll see you then," he told her, his smile yet to fade. She nodded and finally began to step away, heading towards her car. Then he heard the soft words fall before he could stop them, "I love you, Cassidy."

The petite blonde closed her car door and watched as Anton headed back into his spacious home. As she watched him close the door, she heard herself reply, "I love you, too, Anton."

It wasn't for another week that they could finally bring themselves to say those words out loud to one another. Just after their midnight kiss on New Year's Eve at Hayley's Cyberspace Café.

While surrounded by friends and classmates, it didn't matter to them. Though they didn't want to flaunt their relationship, they refused to keep it completely hidden. Not after it had nearly cost them one another in Aspen.

"Is Trent only just getting in?" Cassidy asked as she heard the front door close while she continued to lay in the arms of her lover New Year's Day morning.

With a smile, Anton replied, "I suppose he and Krista enjoyed their time last night."

"Like us?" she giggled as she nuzzled into him.

"Not an image I need," he groaned as he held her closer. Though he couldn't deny that this, lying beside her once again with her in his arms, was an image he hoped never to lose. Especially not when he could see the same love he had for her reflected in her eyes as she looked back to him.

They were one then. Just as they knew they would be from that day forward. Despite Mesogog, despite how others saw them. None of that mattered to them when they knew they wouldn't trade their time together for anything.

Fin


End file.
